Flammes Glaciales
by Veneziano58
Summary: Du jour au lendemain Stéphane voit sa vie basculer, il n'est plus sûr de rien, hormis peut être une chose: tout a commencé avec l'arrivée de cette si étrange fratrie du bout du monde. Qui détient la vérité? /OC/Multi-pairings/UA Humain/Co-écriture
1. Chapter 1

**Flammes Glaciales**

* * *

><p>Hetalia ne nous appartient pas ~ Ceci est un UA Humain.<p>

C'est du India x Sénart (India n'est pas Inde pour info, c'est important de le savoir)

Ceci est ma toute première co-écriture et je le fais avec Simple Demoiselle (vive Skype d'ailleurs XD) Ce sera en plusieurs chapitres mais on ne sait pas encore combien. Si ça vous tente, essayez la co-écriture c'est vraiment sympa ^^

_Petite info perso: J'avais fait un mini-sondage pour savoir si je devais appeler Sénart, Stéphane ou Simon et le premier a remporté la palme. Vous verrez aussi d'autres de mes chouchous et des siens, ils sont présentés au fur et à mesure pas de soucis ~ _

Blabla terminé, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Y'a un truc qui commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer, non mais c'est vrai quoi, on ne peut pas dormir tranquillement dans cette maison? Manifestement non puisqu'on continue à me secouer mais je ne bouge pas, en fait je marmonne un truc genre «Dégage, j'veux dormir» juste avant que la chaleur de la couette me quitte et que deux mains ne m'attrapent par les chevilles afin de me tirer d'un coup sec. Cette action donne évidemment lieu à une vive protestation de ma part, après tout je viens de me péter les deux genoux sur le parquet en bois brut, et je jette alors un méchant regard à la grande gigue qui me sert de frère sans qu'il ne s'en formalise. Il recoiffe machinalement ses cheveux blonds dorés avant que ses yeux verts ne croise enfin le bleu sombre des miens. Il est le portrait craché de Maman alors que je suis celui de Papa, j'ai la même tignasse indiscipliné d'un châtain bizarre un peu rouquin et de ça, j'aurais pu m'en passer. Mais revenons en au sujet.<p>

«Tu pouvais pas être un peu délicat non?!

- Mais Stéphane, ça fait dix minutes que je te secoue et ton réveil hurlait à l'agonie depuis déjà un quart d'heure... Je voulais pas te faire mal tu sais?»

Je marmonne que oui, je sais puis je me décide à me relever afin de recupérer des fringues pour finalement démarrer la journée. J'accélère immédiatement quand Philippe me dit que Marnie est partie sans moi tout à l'heure, il faut vite que je la rattrape! Après m'être préparé en quatrième vitesse, je fourre des livres et classeurs dans mon sac à la volée et attrape en passant le pain au lait que me tends mon frangin avec son sourire d'imbécile heureux plaqué au visage. Je remonte en courant la côte de notre rue et fini enfin par apercevoir la silhouette élancée de Marnie, ma voisine mais aussi mon amie d'enfance et surtout mon amour, pas trop, secret. Bon, en fait tous nos camarades depuis le début du collège doivent savoir que je veux l'épouser et ses constants refus amusent beaucoup les autres. Je passe pour un abruti mais ce n'est rien face à son sourire.

«Marnie! Tu aurais pu m'attendre.

- Je n'allais pas prendre le risque d'être en retard et puis, tu as l'habitude de me courir après non?

- Eh! C'était méchant ça.

- Peut-être, aller dépêche-toi.»

J'hausse les épaules mais accélère un peu le pas tandis que l'on prend notre route habituelle pour aller au lycée. Nous sommes tous les deux en première d'économie et sociale mais pas dans la même classe à mon grand malheur. On nous a fait souvent remarqué que la filière ES c'était de famille chez nous et je suppose que ce n'est pas faux. Philippe, mon abruti de frère aîné qui pense toujours que j'ai six ans, a fait cette filière en même temps que notre cousin Quentin et puis Edouard, le cousin de Marnie cette fois, a également fait ces études en particulier. On doit avoir l'ES dans le sang finalement. Probablement.

Une fois arrivés au lycée, ma belle blonde me laisse tomber et va rejoindre son groupe de harpies qui rigolent comme des bécasses en me voyant et je pars alors retrouver ma bande de potes. Il y en a un qui remarque mon nouveau pansement sur le nez et me demande avec qui je me suis battu cette fois. J'esquive la question facilement, je préfère que les autres pensent que je suis un bagarreur ou un casse-cou plutôt qu'ils sachent que je suis tellement maladroit que je peux me cogner dans n'importe quoi. Un trou, une racine, un caillou, un poteau caché, peu importe de toute façon ça sera toujours pour ma poire. Ca, Marnie le sait évidemment et elle me dit toujours que «Si ta tête n'était pas accrochée à ton corps, tu aurais sûrement fini par la perdre aussi.» Je pense qu'elle exagère, je ne suis pas idiot à ce point. Cependant, ça veut dire qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi non? C'est un bon point je crois. Cela dit, elle et moi ça dure depuis la crèche alors c'est normal qu'elle se fasse du souci pour ma personne... Certains disent que Marnie même si elle est jolie et plutôt grande, n'a pas vraiment beaucoup de formes et du coup pas si attirante que ça mais pour moi, elle est superbe telle quelle. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle de toute façon, je sais que ça semble débile mais je veux l'épouser et lui faire des enfants. Ca serait génial. Et c'est pour ça que je dois être le meilleur que ça soit pour mes études, je n'ai jamais eu moins de quinze de moyenne générale, ou pour le reste. Je ne veux pas être juste bon dans ce que je fais, je veux être excellent. Et Marnie, je la connais par cœur alors tout ça réuni devrait faire de moi un homme idéal je pense. Enfin, je l'espère.

«Stéphane!

- Quoi? Pourquoi tu cries?

- T'étais encore parti dans ton monde. Bordel Steph, fais attention quand les gens te parlent!

- Ouais ouais. Pardon. Tu disais quoi?

- On discutait du nouveau.

- Quel nouveau?

- Mais c'est pas vrai! T'écoutes jamais rien!»

Je regarde mon ami avec suprise alors que j'essaye de me souvenir si un prof nous a annoncé qu'il y aurait un nouvel élève ou quelque chose comme ça. Je fronce les sourcils parce que malgré mes efforts, cette information m'échappe. C'est finalement l'une de mes autres connaissances, beaucoup plus calme que celle qui vient de m'agresser, qui me porte secours.

«Notre prof d'option l'a dit à la fin du cours mais tu étais déjà parti avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase.

- Oh. Ouais, c'est que j'avais un truc à faire...

- Bref, un nouvel élève va intégrer notre classe et il est censé arriver aujourd'hui.

- Je me disais qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le hall par rapport à d'habitude...

- Ouais, les gens sont curieux.»

Je hoche positivement la tête puis repousse une mèche qui me tombe dans les yeux et m'appuie nonchalament contre le mur, écoutant les âneries que raconte le clown de notre bande et fini par éclater de rire, amusé de ses imbécilités même si je confirme ses dires. Une bombe aurait été plus intéressante à accueillir dans notre classe, y'a plus de mecs que de filles déjà, plutôt qu'un nouveau garçon mais tant pis. On ne sera pas méchants pour autant, promis! Un pied posé contre le mur, mon sac en bandouillère noir appuyé contre ma jambe, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux tout en laissant mon regard errer sur la foule étudiante avant que finalement il ne se pose sur une personne totalement inconnu. Machinalement j'esquisse un petit sourire quand son regard croise le mien et je comprends finalement grâce aux chuchotis qui se propagent que je viens de faire une risette au nouveau.

~o~

Kai a enfin accepté de me laisser partir, c'est mon frère aîné, le grand aux allures de surfeur là, vous voyez entouré déjà de filles…Nous ne devons pas trop attirer l'attention, nous fondre dans le décor : sauf que qu'il trouve toujours le moyen de se faire remarquer, par ses propos, ses performances en sport. Pas trop par son intellect, sans méchanceté ni vantardise, selon nos notes ce « mérite » me reviendrait davantage. Je dois avoir des cernes atroces, je viens de traverser la moitié de la planète en une durée record, sans parler de ma tenue trois fois trop épaisse pour la saison de ce que je constate chez les natifs, immersion ratée… Pourvu que le reste de la famille s'en sorte mieux que moi. Je sens comme une présence et tourne la tête pour me retrouver face à un sourire étranger que je ne parviens pas à rendre et j'imite les tortues, se je pouvais rentrer entièrement ma tête dans ce que je porte, je le ferais, semble-t-il.

Des rires me parviennent aux oreilles, voilà mon parent s'est constitué sa Cour, il excelle dans les relations sociales : tout mon contraire, c'en est affolant. Le coq au milieu de ses dames, pour lui la barrière linguistique n'apparaît pas comme un frein, plus une sorte de défit stimulant à relever : une vague à surfer…Sauf qu'ici : il ne va pas pratiquer grand-chose, à part la salle de bain au pire. Ne riez pas, il en serait totalement capable. Il va falloir parler de moi aux autres élèves, je répète déjà mentalement mon petit discours, un truc fade, presque répulsif : je m'appelle India j'ai 16 ans. Concis, froid, à l'image que les gens se font de moi lors de la première rencontre. S'ils veulent aller plus loin, je fournirais un effort. Vous me trouvez peu avenant, j'aurais aimé vous voir à ma place une semaine plus tôt ! Non, je ne dirais rien, vous l'apprendrez…. Un jour. S'ils demandent d'où je viens, je répondrais « une île entre l'océan Indien et Pacifique » Ils nous ont choisi un nom de famille imprononçable, à quoi ils pensaient…. ? Gouvernement stupide ! Ils auraient pu opter pour Moreau, ou Legal, enfin le genre qui ne détonne pas trop durant l'appel fait en cours…

Une fille s'approche de moi, elle reste un moment à m'admirer de la façon la plus gênante et effrayante qu'il soit. Elle scrute le marron noir, composante de mes pupilles avec l'envie d'y déceler un secret enfoui, monte d'un cran en plongeant sa main dans mes cheveux au blond particulièrement sombre, dont elle ressort une pièce, espère-t-elle nouer des liens avec les tours de passe passe ? D'autant que si un membre de ma fratrie la voit, ça ne risque pas d'aller. Si j'avais été une fille dotée de la poitrine de notre sœur cadette, enfin « sœur » j'aurais compris qu'il me surprotège de la sorte, mais là, rien ne justifie…Encore parce que je suis le dernier, toujours la même rengaine. Je dois déjà être heureux que personne ne me confonde avec une fille… Mais la journée débute à peine…

~o~

L'horrible sonnerie résonne et tout ceux qui ont cours se dirige naturellement vers leur salle de classe. On s'installe dans un brouhaha habituel tandis que la prof de Français se ramène, toujours aussi pincée avec sa jupe crayon et son chignon, entre nous on l'appelle d'ailleurs Madame Pince. Je m'affale donc à une place, près du radiateur coté fenêtre, le reste de la bande s'éparpillant au petit bonheur la chance.

«Lombard!» crie Pince et je me demande ce qu'elle me veut encore. Le cours n'a pas commencé et elle n'a même pas fait l'appel que déjà elle m'agresse. Je n'ai jamais rien fait à Pince mais elle ne peut pas me saquer. Allez savoir pourquoi!

«Votre sac est-il l'un de vos camarades?

- Bah... Non M'dame.

- Alors posez le par terre! Les chaises sont réservés aux élèves.

- D'accord M'dame.»

Il y en a d'autres qui ont leurs sacs posés sur leurs chaises mais elle ne leur dit rien à eux. Je sors mes affaires avant de lâcher mon sac au sol puis regarde dehors en attendant que ça commence. On entend frapper à la porte, pauvre retardataire... Ah, c'est le nouveau apparemment. Pince n'essayera pas de le bouffer aujourd'hui au moins. Il se présente en une phrase «Je m'appelle India, j'ai 16 ans» et la prof, dont les yeux de fouine se posent sur moi, lui dit d'une voix mielleuse que la place à coté est libre.

«India c'est un nom de fille non?» me chuchote mon voisin de derrière ce à quoi je souris en secouant la tête avant de me remettre correctement, n'ayant pas envie que Pince m'assassine. Bon, il s'assoit et je lui lance un «Salut ~» avec mon meilleur sourire Colgate.

~o~

Par réflexe je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que lui répondre en Anglais, il faut dire, que mon Français est un peu spécial et je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise au moment même où nous parlons. Je fronce les sourcils, entendant la remarque de l'autre là... Je pose mon majeur sur ma bouche et souffle avant de le tirer vers lui. Je ne traduirai pas le sens de ce geste, un truc personnel qu'on avait inventé avec ma sœur pour nous moquer de nos professeurs particuliers. L'un d'entre eux a cru une fois que c'était une forme de malédiction et a pris peur... L'avantage d'habiter sur une île, les gens ont une très nette tendance à la superstition. Il venait de l'île de Tonga je me rappelle encore.

Je sors mes affaires, prends mon cahier laissant à coté de moi l'amulette de Maman, je ne crois pas à ce genre de "magie" mais depuis que...C'est arrivé voir cet objet à coté de moi ou non loin me rassure...C'est comme avoir une partie d'elle. Je me sens comme un animal dans une cage au zoo, ils me fixent tous...Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme avant de craquer, je ne supporte pas que l'attention soit braquée sur moi exclusivement, ça me met très mal à l'aise...

~o~

Je me sens bête sur le coup mais hausse les épaules et garde mon sourire en place, avec un prénom pareil il vient sûrement de loin. Peut-être un truc du Common Wealth ou quelque chose comme ça. Je le regarde faire son truc à mon voisin qui se met à chuchoter avec la fille à sa gauche qui a l'air de s'en ficher comme de son premier soutif tellement elle est concentrée sur son téléphone portable. Ce qu'il pose sur la table m'intrigue davantage mais je n'y touche pas. Pince commence finalement son cours et je pose mon bouquin au milieu de la table pour qu'il suive. Ou essaye. Vivement que le cours finisse, non pas à cause de lui mais à cause de la prof qui est chiante au possible. Et même si je prends des notes, les petits cœurs sur ma feuille trahissent à quoi ou plutôt à qui je pense...

La sonnerie retentit et chacun range ses affaires en vitesse, tous désireux de quitter Madame Pince et le claquement stressant de ses talons quand elle passe dans les rangs. On a économie juste après et naturellement j'attends mon nouveau voisin pour lui montrer la salle. J'essaye de lui demander si on lui a déjà fait visiter l'établissement même si mon Anglais oral est nul, ce qui est assez terrible pour la perspective du bac, et que sinon je pourrais lui faire faire un tour pendant l'heure de trou qu'on a après économie. Et puis d'un coup je me demande, est-il du genre à faire un baby-foot à la cafétéria ou à se bouiner au chaud dans un fauteuil du CDI...?

~o~

J'ai à peu près réussit à comprendre le cours, dans l'ensemble mais je ne me vois pas dire à cette personne que son interprétation de l'œuvre en question est dépassée et que des nouveaux éclairages ont été apportés depuis. Ne pas jurer avec le reste de la classe, il vaut mieux pour moi... J'arrive à saisir la question de mon voisin de table, je lui réponds que j'ai déjà eu un repérage des lieux là veille. J'entends des espèces de cris au fond du couloir, que je reconnais très bien: Ha...Kai s'est déjà fait des groupies...Et vous savez quoi? Monsieur aime sortir avec les filles uniquement pour les décevoir puisqu'il fréquente toujours le même garçon depuis plusieurs années... La vie de mon frère est un océan d'énigmes, autant que ses pensés, ses avis.

Il discute en compagnie d'une adolescente qui lui semble déjà toute dévouée, le charme de Kai opère souvent, il a ce charisme, cette aisance avec les autres, que je me surprends à lui envier certains jours. Il va venir me voir: Oui... Et un câlin plus semblable à une prise de catch...

«India! Tu vas bien, cet endroit te plait? Si jamais c'est non tu sais que je peux leur dire et ils nous en changerons immédiatement! Après tout, ils nous doivent bien ça, hein? Hein?»

Dans notre langue natale pour couronner le tout... Il me ferait pratiquement honte à se conduire ainsi...

~o~

Un mec saute sur le nouveau, enfin sur India, mais visiblement ils se connaissent. Très bien même. Du coup, je ne m'inquiète et ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. L'économie se passe sur informatique aujourd'hui, j'ai indiqué la salle alors il se débrouillera je pense. Vivement cette après-midi, Marnie et moi on aura EPS ensemble ~ L'un de mes amis me claque le dos en riant de mon air rêveur et je les suis lorsqu'ils se mettent en route pour ladite salle. Je monte les escaliers avec nonchalance, cette sorte d'indolence naturelle qui me colle à la peau sans que je le fasse exprès. Une fois arrivé en haut, j'aperçois Marnie en bas et alors que je m'apprête à l'appeler, un mec s'approche et la prends familièrement par les épaules. Ma voix s'éteint immédiatement alors que mon cœur se serre, de tristes souvenirs me revenant alors en mémoire...

Marnie a eu un petit-ami une fois, en dernière année de collège. Ils ne sont pas restés longtemps ensemble et j'avoue ne pas bien me souvenir de cette période. Ca va sembler extrême je sais mais je crois que je me suis retrouvé en état de choc quand j'ai découvert leur aventure. J'étais amoureux fou déjà et elle était là, embrassant un autre sous mes yeux. J'ai eu si mal, tellement que m'arracher à mains nues le cœur de ma poitrine me semblait bien plus simple, tellement plus doux. Je n'allais plus au collège et toutes les nuits je pleurais jusqu'à l'épuisement dans les bras de Philippe qui ne me quittait plus d'une semelle à peine avait-il fini ses cours. Mais ce qui m'avait fait plus mal encore je crois, a été le moment où elle s'est effondrée dans mes bras, ses grands yeux chocolats emplis de larmes alors qu'elle me chuchotait des excuses, ses mains s'agrippant si fort à mes vêtements que je pensais qu'elle allait me les déchirer. Je lui ai pardonné que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Et même, y'avait-il quelque chose à pardonner de toute façon? Depuis, nous sommes restés célibataires même si de toute façon, je n'ai jamais voulu embrasser ou toucher une autre femme qu'elle...

«Stéphane? Est-ce que tu vas bien?» me demande une fille de ma classe. J'hésite puis je murmure que je vais aller à l'infirmerie pour demander un truc contre la migraine et m'échappe aisément sous son regard inquiet. Je me doute que je suis pâle comme un linge mais tant pis. Certaines blessures qui peuvent sembler minimes pour d'autres sont de véritables plaies douloureuses pour moi. Je me dirige donc vers l'infirmerie en me traînant comme une âme en peine, ce que je suis peut-être, avec pour unique consolation que je pourrais imaginer la tête de ce type à la place du ballon de volley-ball et le taper tellement fort qu'elle s'éclaterait sur le sol. Je suis un très bon smasher, ça tombe bien. Je vais lui exploser le crâne pendant presque deux heures. Métaphoriquement parlant bien entendu. Que la jalousie est laide...

~o~

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, qui perdure depuis que nous avons quitté l'île...La sensation d'être suivi...traqué...Déjà je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit et même ici... Il y a comme un regard imaginaire, ou non, qui me scrute en permanence... Ma sœur dit que c'est le choc post traumatique, j'aimerais partager ses certitudes...Oh que oui j'aimerais tellement...! Un sifflement continu me fait redresser la tête, produisant la surprise générale. Comment leur expliquer sans dévoiler un peu ma situation? Impossible...Ils ne doivent rien savoir...pour leur bien à tous... J'associe sans doute des éléments qui n'ont pas de lien entre eux. J'ai peur? Non, pas tout à fait, c'est plus sournois plus insidieux...Plus...Latent. Je ne décroche pas, je ne vérifie même pas malgré l'avertissement tenace de mon appareil: je ne veux pas savoir.

La fille qui me manœuvrait à moitié comme un mannequin de grande surface se présente devant mes yeux, sans se départir de son sourire qui me paraît de moins en moins engageant alors qu'elle affirme posséder des dons de médium ou d'extralucide... Une Illuminée dont je ne crains rien? Ou...Une de leurs sbires?

Kai saisit son bras qu'elle allait poser sur mon épaule, toute gentillesse a quitté ses trais, il paraît capable de la blesser, sérieusement... Elle glapit au moment où les doigts se referment sur poignet que je vois déjà rougir. Cette altercation provoque une certaine effervescence parmi les élèves, le corps enseignant ne tardera pas à intervenir. Je murmure "arrête" à mi-voix, qu'il n'entend pas du tout...Non...il ne va pas essayer de l'étrangler!

«KAI CA SUFFIT NE LUI FAIT PAS DE MAL!»

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Bon, pour le moment leurs histoires sont différentes parce qu'ils ne font que se croiser en menant leurs vies chacun de leurs cotés, ça changera plus tard évidemment.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici donc la suite ^^

Voir disclaimer et compagnie au premier chapitre vu que c'est valable jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

><p>Le cri me fait sursauter, comme beaucoup des autres élèves à vrai dire. Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce type?! Très vite heureusement, un surveillant arrive et attrape rudement le jeune homme, le faisant lâcher Pristina. Madame Pince qui n'était pas loin débarque à toute berzingue et commence à faire un sermont à cet élève dangereux malgré que les tentatives d'interventions d'India. Le surveillant demande si quelqu'un peut emmener la jeune fille à l'infirmerie et je dis que je devais y aller de toute façon. Il me la confie donc avant d'escorter Pince et les deux nouveaux dans le bureau du proviseur. Heureusement le problème a vite été désarmorcé mais qui sait si ça sera encore le cas s'il y a une prochaine fois...<p>

Je connais Pristina parce qu'elle est le genre de phénomène qu'on ne peut pas rater cependant même si elle est bizarre et parfois exaspérante, elle ne mérite pas qu'on la brutalise. Je passe devant ceux qui poireautaient déjà pour voir l'infirmière, leur balançant à la tronche qu'elle a été agressé afin qu'ils ferment leurs mouilles. Les rumeurs confirmeront vite mes dires. J'explique la situation à la profesionnelle de santé qui prend en charge ma camarade après s'être assurée que je n'avais pas moi-même besoin de soins. Je me contente de prendre le papier disant que je peux retourner en classe et quitte le lieu en faisant un sourire d'encouragement à la jeune fille. J'espère que ça ira pour elle quand même.

Tout en avançant, je me demande pourquoi le proviseur aurait accepté des «élèves à problèmes» dans son établissement. Notre lycée n'est pas très grand mais il a bonne réputation et les résultats du baccalauréat sont vraiment bons eux aussi. Je ne pense pas que notre proviseur aurait inscrit des élèves pouvant gêner les autres s'il n'y avait pas une bonne raison. Peut-être une pression de la part du préfet? Ou de l'académie? Enfin, ça ne me regarde pas vraiment mais les élèves vont parler à leurs parents et ceux-ci finiront bien par venir ici et demander des comptes. Ca va mettre un foutoir pas possible. D'ailleurs si j'en parle à mon frère, il va me faire une crise et serait capable de me dire que je ne dois pas aller en cours tant que la sécurité n'est pas revenue. Je vais fermer mon clapet sur cette affaire je pense... Enfin, le reste de la matinée et le repas de midi se passent sans autres incidents même si les bruits de couloirs sont bien chiants. J'ai hâte que cette journée se termine même si je veux toujours me défouler sur le ballon de volley, j'ai pas mal de sentiments à évacuer.

~o~

Dès que nous sortons j'ignore mon frère et me renferme à double tour dans une cabine. J'ai retenu mon envie de hurler, de l'abreuver des noms d'oiseaux à ma disposition, de fulminer sur son impulsivité, sa bêtise! Rien, un vide profond, abrutissant m'enveloppe...

Je quitte les latrines communes, je parais totalement détaché, du moins je le ressens ainsi, vu la réaction des autres, en dehors de leur méfiance légitime vis à vis de Kai, je me suis plus ou moins fait ma place. Profitant d'un moment où son public que sa démonstration n'a contre toute attente pas fait fuir le monopolise je présente mes excuses en son nom à la dénommée Pristina dont j'ai appris l'identité durant cette fâcheuse entrevue. Elle éclate de rire à mes paroles.

«C'est pas grave du tout voyons! J'ai été attaquée par surprise sinon ce gars aurait fini terrassé par ma maîtrise des arts martiaux!»

Même moi qui je suis étranger sait que cette adolescente ne parle pas un Français ordinaire.

« Bien merci à vous de ne pas lui reprocher son geste malheureux.»

Elle continue à...S'extasier sur elle même, emportée dans son monologue elle ne remarque pas mon départ agitant les mains dans une étonnante pantomime. Et il a fallu que cette fille particulière concentre son énergie sur moi... Décidément...

~o~

Les deux heures de math semblent passer à la vitesse escargot, ce que dit le professeur ne m'intéresse pas et je me contente de tapoter le stylo contre mon cahier. Le ciel me semble aussi gris que mon moral. J'ai beau faire, l'image de Marnie dans les bras d'un autre me rend malade... J'exagère, seul son bras était posé sur ses épaules mais j'y peux rien, ça me mets sur les nerfs. Vraiment. J'ai bien fait de m'isoler au fond de la salle au moins on me fiche la paix et comme je reste discret, le prof ne ressent pas le besoin de me rappeler à l'ordre. Aller, je veux sortir d'ici. Vite.

Ah, enfin! Enfin, les deux heures d'EPS vont commencer. D'habitude j'arrive avec ma bande d'amis mais là je suis trop pressé, je me change vite fait et commence de moi-même à m'échauffer sous le regard perplexe du prof. Mais son avis je m'en branle pas mal. Rah, je deviens vulgaire, j'suis vraiment plus nerveux que je le pensais... Petit à petit tout le monde arrive et l'échauffement général se met en place, une fois fini chacun se met par petit groupe afin d'effectuer les exercices d'entraînement. Dès le début je mets toutes mes forces dans les frappes, surprenant mes amis qui me demandent si j'ai bouffé du lion avant de venir. Je leur souris en niant mais le cœur n'y est pas. Je sais que le regard chocolat de Marnie me suit ou du moins, se pose régulièrement sur moi. Je préfère l'ignorer. Le moment des matchs arrivent enfin et je peux me donner à fond, quelque soit le poste où l'on me place. Quand le cours prend fin, je suis sur les rotules mais je me sens mieux puisque toute cette tension négative a quasiment disparu. C'était le but.

Mes paumes sont d'un rouge bien vif à cause de mes exploits et puisque je ne peux pas porter les poteaux pour aller les ranger au fond du gymnase, je détache le filet. Jusque là tout va bien, je défais les nœuds et compagnie sans faire de conneries. J'attrape le truc par la bande blanche et j'essaye de faire comme les autres, plier d'un coté puis de l'autre, voilà... N'empêche je regrette d'avoir été un peu froid avec Marnie, si ça se trouve elle sera parti sans moi. C'est une journée de merde j'ai l'impression. Eh, pourquoi je peux plus bouger ma main? Je tente de la dégager en passant l'autre à travers les mailles mais... Je me lance à moi-même un «Oh merde...» quand je comprends que j'ai réussi l'exploit bizarre et étrange de me coincer les mains dans ce filet à la con. J'essaye de m'en dépatouiller mais plus je tire et plus ça se resserre, mais bon dieu comment j'ai fait pour me coincer dans les mailles d'un fichu filet de volley?! Je me sens bête mais j'ai besoin d'aide, j'avance donc vers mon prof qui est le plus proche mais je marche malencontreusement sur le fil servant à attacher le filet aux poteaux et m'écrase face contre terre ce qui fait rire mes quelques camarades restant. Journée de merde validée.

~o~

Alors que je sors j'entends quelqu'un qui, à son intonation même si je ne peux pas tout traduire, semble fortement contrarié. En m'approchant je tombe sur mon voisin de table, le pauvre empêtré dans le filet, mais qu'il ne bouge pas comme ça ou il va coincer le reste de son corps dedans s'il continue!

« Ne bouge plus, reste calme, je vais tout démêler. »

Me voici donc à jouer les apprenties couturières, un nœud ici, un là... Ha, voilà donc le soucis principal... Encore un effort, maintenant je peux lui dégager sa main. Je tire avec douceur pliant celle ci dans un angle non douloureux et raisonnable, hop et un mini sauvetage de réussi.

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire en l'aidant à se relever «Tu n'as pas eu trop mal?»

~o~

Je lui marmonne un non et un merci en réponse alors que je me frotte le nez, que je viens d'éclater par terre rappelons le et qui du coup doit ressembler à une tomate, puis regarde enfin mon sauveur du moment. Ah, tiens encore lui. Décidément, on se croise souvent. Quoique, c'est normal on est dans la même classe maintenant. Et il sourit, ça change.

«Si tu veux, je peux te prendre une cannette en sortant pour te remercier?» je lui demande tout en reprenant l'objet du diable, le foutu filet à la con, pour enfin finir de le plier et le rouler, partant ensuite vers le local réservé au matériel pour le mettre avec ses comparses. Je reviens ensuite vers l'autre lycéen et m'apperçois qu'on est quasiment les derniers. Je soupire en me disant que c'est mort pour rentrer avec ma belle blonde ce soir puis me dirige vers les vestiaires, supposant que ma bonne âme de la journée me suive.

~o~

Je sors mon mouchoir remarquant une petite coupure au niveau de la tempe qui saigne légèrement et je l'applique par petits tapotements réguliers. Avec une famille aussi imprévisible que la mienne je me retrouve souvent obligé d'endosser le rôle d'infirmière en urgence, j'ai alors appris à soigner les petits bobos voire des blessures plus graves qui ne nécessitent aucune hospitalisation quand elles sont prises en charge dans l'immédiat. A sa proposition de canette, mon estomac émet un grognement digne d'une bête furieuse, au moins un peu de sucre me fera patienter jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure du prochain repas officiel.

«Oui merci... C'est particulièrement généreux de ta part...»

Je le rejoins aux vestiaires, me dépêchant de remettre mes vêtements, je ne veux pas exposer mon dos car les marques dessus pousseraient trop de monde à s'interroger, puis vu sa démonstration ils pourraient rapidement suspecter Kai d'en être à l'origine...

~o~

Je me change à la va vite pour éviter que le prof ne vienne nous enguirlander parce qu'on traîne puis secoue mes cheveux, espérant que mes mèches folles servent pour une fois à quelque chose en cachant mes nouvelles marques. Déjà que je me fais des bleus tous les quatre matins... Je balance mon sac noir sur mon épaule, tenant celui de sport à la main puis me dirige naturellement vers le distributeur qui se trouve devant le gymnase. Y'a pas beaucoup de choix comme d'habitude et je me décide pour un jus d'orange, n'aimant pas spécialement les trucs gazeux. Je lance un «T'veux quoi?» à l'autre pendant que je fouille dans mes affaires à la recherche des pièces de monnaie manquantes. Le ciel est quasiment noir maintenant mais c'est normal on est en hiver après tout, heureusement les rues sont bien éclairées donc pas de soucis pour rentrer. Je songe à prendre le bus plutôt que de me taper le chemin tout seul à pieds cependant.

~o~

Je fixe le décor autour de moi, tout est si différent de mon île, déjà rien que le froid mordant à l'extérieur.

«Je sais pas... tout ce qui se boit ici...»

Soudain sans comprendre pourquoi mes larmes coulent toutes seules «...Ha...Désolé...Je crois encore entendre la déflagration des explosifs...»

~o~

Je lui prends donc une canette de jus d'orange après avoir trouvé ma monnaie disparue, j'allais d'ailleurs lui demander pourquoi il s'excusait lorsque je me retrouve comme un con en le voyant pleurer. Je le fixe bêtement puis fouille mes poches afin de lui tendre un paquet de mouchoirs. J'ai aucune idée de quoi il parle mais ça me semble grave. Et soudain ça fait tilt.

«Des explosifs...?» je murmure tout bas en restant planté là, le bras tendu avec mon paquet de mouchoirs et la boisson, comme un abruti. Pour le coup, l'idée de chopper le bus avant qu'il ne parte me sort complètement de l'esprit. En fait, mon cerveau se met sur pause ou alors au contraire il décide d'agir sans mon consentement car je ne devrais pas me mêler de ça mais très vite je m'entends dire «Tu as vécu un traumatisme récemment...?»

~o~

Ho...Non...NON NON! J'ai parlé, pourquoi j'ai dit ça...Pourquoi? On va avoir des ennuis de gros ennuis! Je dois appeler...Il faut changer de pays tout de suite! Mais je ne parviens qu'à laisser échapper une plainte d'animal blessé dans un piège à loups. Je me mords les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

«Oublie...Oublie ce que je viens de dire...Oublie tout...Pitié oublie...»

~o~

Il déblatère en anglais mais j'arrive à comprendre ce qu'il dit malgré tout, machinalement je laisse tomber tout ce que je tiens puis le prends fermement par les épaules pour essayer de le calmer.

«Stop! Ok, j'ai rien entendu. Promis, juré. Mais calmes-toi d'accord? Ca va maintenant, je ne sais rien car tu ne m'as jamais rien dit.»

Rah lala, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? J'aurais mieux fais de simplement dire oui et me barrer seulement... Trop bon, trop con peut-être. Et puis, il a vraiment l'air gentil mais paumé aussi... Il me fait presque penser à un chien abandonné aux grands yeux larmoyants.

~o~

Je peux lui faire confiance? Oui j'ai l'impression mais malgré tout...J'ai peur... Tellement peur! Je ne veux pas revivre la même chose que ces dernières semaines...Je ne veux pas fuir de nouveau... La Géorgie... L'Arménie...Puis...la France...Et encore tant d'autres pays...

«...Tu promets...? Dis moi que tu promets...?! Hein...?»

~o~

«Oui! Oui, je promets. Vraiment alors maintenant tu te calmes d'accord? Aller, ça va maintenant.»

Ma prise sur ses épaules se fait moins forte et finalement je le relâche, un dernier regard puis je ramasse mes affaires et lui donne enfin cette canette. Je regarde aux alentours en me demandant si... C'est quoi son nom déjà? Kai je crois, est dans le coin. Sans doute serait-il content ou du moins rassuré d'avoir son... Son quoi au fait? Son frangin? Enfin bref, une personne en qui il a confiance dans le coin.

«Tu devrais rentrer, ton.. Enfin ce Kai, doit sûrement te chercher non? Je veux pas me débarrasser de toi mais sans doutes que tu connais mal les rues.»

~o~

«India!»

Je regarde par dessus mon épaule, ha Kai. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il s'approche de Stéphane.

«Hé salut, merci d'avoir aidé mon frère... Hé India...? Pourquoi tu pleures...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?»

Oh son ton monte...C'est ultra mauvais signe...

«...Kai...il y est pour rien...

- Mais oui, c'est à cause du froid en fait!»

Oui, bon j'ai lancé le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Mais c'est plausible, Marnie pleure parfois à cause du froid ou du vent plus précisément. Vite, broder autour de ce petit mensonge qui est en fait, une semi-vérité.

«Il n'est pas habitué au climat, ça lui passera. C'était ce que je lui expliquais et la canette c'est parce qu'il m'a aidé tout à l'heure. Bon, maintenant que t'es là, je peux le laisser sans craintes.»

Je sors à nouveau mon plus beau sourire Colgate puis je prends la tangeante, leur faisant un signe de la main une fois que je me suis éloigné de quelques mètres. Une fois assez loin je soupire de soulagement, j'ai réussi à nous sortir d'affaires je crois. Enfin j'espère du moins.

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas fait la petite séparation ~o~ à la fin parce que ça aurait fait con au milieu du dialogue je pense.<p>

Les explications vont commencer à arriver au prochain chapitre ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**FG Chap 3**

On a mis un mois à le faire mais il est long ;3

Voir disclaimer et compagnie au premier chapitre vu que c'est valable jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

><p>A peine arrivé, mon grand frère se précipite pratiquement sur la personne chargée de notre protection. Nous ne connaissons que son nom de code, à savoir: Asie. Elle est assise, une tasse de thé colossale entre les doigts et ne tique pas lorsque Kai l'invective, bon j'exagère un peu mais son timbre de voix n'a rien d'agréable, il frôlerait l'insultant...<p>

«VOUS! Vous allez me faire le PLAISIR de trouver un nouvel endroit où nous loger, je me moque de vos excuses, appelez vos supérieurs MAINTENANT!»

Je me tais fixant mon bol de chocolat, celui que j'ai été fortement invité à prendre par mon aîné, pour réchauffer mon organisme. Je ferme les yeux laissant la chaleur du breuvage s'infiltrer dans ma gorge, le goût sucré apporte un certain réconfort, ma peine faute de s'envoler s'amenuise au fil des gorgées bienfaitrices. La jeune femme a le teint sombre, digne d'une Africaine mais ses yeux en amande jette le doute sur sa possible origine du continent précité. Elle se lève, repoussant délicatement le contenu de sa boisson chaude, lâchant la cuillère où se reflète un léger prisme renvoyé par la lumière de la fenêtre.

Le visage de Kai se contracte, poings et dents serrés, elle le snobe, pour lui c'est un affront de taille. Il évoque un fauve prêt à bondir, or tout indique que son adversaire ne rendra pas les armes sans combattre... J'entends mon sang battre à mes tempes, ce Tic Tac dont j'étais parvenu à me débarrasser depuis notre première montée dans l'avion choisit cet instant, il se rappelle à mon bon souvenir. Toujours silencieuse, elle tend le bras, referme les volets d'une simple pression sur la pointe de ses cuissardes à demi cachées par les ombres. Quand elle se recoiffe, la patience de mon frère succombe, un ordre sec claque dans le silence, j'en tressaute, manquant de me brûler. Elle plante ses billes ténébreuses dans le bleu cobalt de l'offensé.

«Puis je savoir pour qui tu me prends? Une de tes domestiques peut être...»

Sourire de prédateur, elle reprend sa place initiale, indifférente à la colère qui se devine chez mon grand frère. J'ose à peine bouger, je devrais pourtant aller chercher une éponge, prendre une feuille d'essuie-tout car la tache marron laiteuse m'indiquerait à agir...Rien... Je me plonge dans la contemplation forcée du mur dépouillé en face. Un logement temporaire, sans décoration, recherche, purement fictionnel... Cet appartement a tout du logement de transition.

Mu par une intuition indescriptible, je rejoins la chambre dont je ferme soigneusement la porte, utiliser ce temps de façon constructive impliquerait s'atteler à mes devoirs, idée adoptée. Alors que la feuille se remplit de mots, de phrases, de tournures dont je doute du sens exact, ce premier jour revient par bribes, conclusion: la plupart des jeunes doivent voir Kai comme un fou dangereux ou désignation approchante alors que je présente tout les signes d'une grave instabilité psychique totalement en décalage avec ma personnalité d'origine. La seule à avoir échappé à ce catalogage ou aux rumeurs est la cadette de la fratrie... Bilan Formidable! Pourrait-il empirer d'ici demain? Comment ai-je pu me montrer aussi négligent? Aurions-nous à payer cela ensuite?

~o~

A peine rentré que déjà Philippe m'interpelle pour que je prenne le téléphone, je lui dis de patienter une minute le temps que je pose mes affaires puis viens prendre le combiné. Je reconnais immédiatement la voix chaleureuse de Maman, celle plus grave de Papa en arrière plan. Mon frère part en cuisine afin de préparer le dîner pendant que notre mère me raconte la suite de la croisière paradisiaque qu'elle fait avec mon père. Ils se sont mariés jeunes et sans vraiment d'argent, très vite ils ont eu leur fils aîné puis moi quatre ans après alors ils n'ont jamais pu s'offrir de véritable voyage de noces avant maintenant. Phil et moi, on est heureux qu'ils profitent de ces deux semaines de voyage en toute sincérité. Le récit de leurs aventures et les promesses de cadeaux m'allègent l'esprit, parler à Maman m'a toujours calmé. Une sorte de pouvoir magique que possède toutes les mères aimantes du monde je suppose. Après avoir discuter de longues minutes avec chacun de mes parents je raccroche finalement, pile à temps pour aller mettre la table.

Quand mon frangin me demande comment s'est passé ma journée, je reste évasif. Ce n'est pas la peine de l'inquiéter surtout qu'il a une petite mine ce soir. Sans doute que sa jourrnée n'a pas été géniale non plus vu qu'il était pétillant comme tout ce matin-même. Le repas se déroule dans un calme relatif puis après avoir laissé la vaisselle s'égouter sur le bord de l'évier, nous allons tous deux nous affaler sur le confortable canapé. Je peux être câlin parfois mais Phil l'est davantage et il s'installe rapidement contre moi. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux blonds, défaisant le gel les maintenant hérissés au passage sans qu'il ne proteste.

«Ca ne va vraiment pas toi.

Oh, tu l'as deviné...

On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange?

...Je viens de me faire larguer...»

J'ai un «encore» sur le bout des lèvres mais le retient, inutile après tout de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Philippe a vraiment un cœur d'or mais ses swings émotionnels sont parfois durs à supporter, les filles finissent donc par le fuir malgré qu'il soit ce qu'on appelle un beau gosse. Si son caractère était moins difficile, sans doute serait-il un Prince Charmant moderne. Mon aîné a la fâcheuse tendance d'être soupe au lait, lunatique quoi mais le plus gros soucis est de le ramener à un état plus calme. J'y arrive parfois mais celui qui lui sert de calmant si je puis dire est Edouard, le cousin de Marnie et l'ami d'enfance de mon frangin. Ils sont inséparables depuis des années, un peu comme des frères d'ailleurs même si je sais que j'aurais toujours la préférence de cet exubérant jeune homme qu'est Philippe.

On reste là, blottis l'un contre l'autre à regarder une quelconque série télé même si je griffonne des trucs sur mes cahiers et sur des feuilles volantes. Je m'occupe toujours régulièrement de mes devoirs même quand ceux-ci ne m'inspirent pas. La soirée s'écoule tranquillement et quand vient l'heure d'aller dormir je ne me fais pas prier. Je regarde machinalement la déco de ma chambre, un peu bordélique, des posters divers partout, mon skate qui traîne, des fringues pliées à la va vite... Une chambre d'ado normal je suppose. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme je sors mes affaires de cours pour le lendemain puis après m'être changé, en prenant soin de ne pas regarder les bleus que je me suis fait par maladresse et qui sont laids sur ma peau pâle, j'enfile un pyjama et file au lit. Harrassé de ces émotions diverses, je tombe vite dans un sommeil de plomb.

~o~

Le lendemain pas de surprise tout le monde ou presque me fuit, ils m'évitent, chuchotent dans mon dos, s'arrêtent de parler quand je me trouve dans la même pièce qu'eux, me montrent du doigt sans se douter que je saisis sans peine leur manège. Et monsieur le Responsable de ma mise en quarantaine? Toujours collé par ses groupies, heureusement que ces filles ignorent que Kai est...Connu. Enfin non pas si loin mais il jouit d'une certaine notoriété grâce à ses aptitudes particulières en tant que surfeur mondialement classé, il a remporté plusieurs compétitions internationales.

Mais je ne suis pas en reste à ce niveau, sauf que mon champ d'action est le roller, le patin aussi, plus par plaisir, pas de chance ici rien ne permettra de pratiquer ces activités, la seule pas trop mal lotie niveau sport ça reste ma sœur cadette grande adepte du snowboard et des sports de glisse se pratiquant en montagne ou sur la neige. Le soir après une mini crise d'enfant gâté de la part de mon grand frère laquelle s'est soldée par un lamentable échec car Asie ne compte pas lui céder son caprice et nous déménager ailleurs, il se cloitre dans sa chambre. Je peux donc repenser à cette deuxième journée dans mon nouveau lycée au compte rendu peu emballant...

Jour trois, petit changement, j'ai mangé avec la dénommé Pristina et un autre garçon Liri, un ami ou un parent à elle, je n'ai pas trop compris son babillage, du moins lui a la capacité de se faire entendre du moulin à paroles, elle se tait dès qu'il pose les yeux sur elle, étonnant, j'aurais aimé qu'il se montre plus tôt, cela m'aurait évité ce stupide malentendu. J'ai appris que mon voisin de table se nomme Stéphane, prénom intéressant mais connaissant les gens d'Europe de l'Ouest ils l'ont choisi sans lien avec l'étymologie. Sur notre île il y a toute une signification mystique autour du prénom, du sens profond qu'il recèle que je n'ai pas retrouvé dans beaucoup d'autres cultures. J'ai eu l'occasion la veille de le remercier vite fait pour m'avoir aidé vis à vis de cette histoire de larmes, il a trouvé quelque chose de si convainquant que désormais même ma sœur insiste pour me couvrir le plus possible. Si ça continue je vais étouffer sous ces couches de vêtements... J'en profite bien et à la pause de midi je vais lui chercher une bouteille de soda au nom curieusement germanique, Kai ne soucie plus de moi, je n'aurai pas pu une journée plus tôt car il me guettait du coin de l'œil. Craignant que je tombe malade subitement, comme si cela se devinait dans l'immédiat et d'un simple regard...

Je m'approche, présente quelques excuses auprès du groupe en posant la boisson puis donne une explication sur mon geste en un franglais peu accessible. Je trouverais un coin où me cacher si je pouvais...Ils ne réalisent pas comme leur attitude semble inquisitrice, de mon point de vue. J'en dis n'importe quoi. Gloire à la barrière linguistique...

~o~

Je ne cherche pas spécialement à éviter le p'tit nouveau, oui je l'appelle encore comme ça, mais la présence quasi constante du frangin de façon directe ou indirecte ne me met pas à l'aise. Je crois qu'il a gobé mon excuse sur le froid puisque mon camarade est chaudement couvert. Bon, ça ne lui fera pas de mal. Cette histoire me trotte quand même dans la tête, c'est pas rien hein. Mais j'ai promis de me taire, sans doute que je ne devrais pas. J'en sais rien. Je me tais et si je sens que je suis en danger, je parlerais. Voilà, mettons ça comme ça pour le moment.

Je reste avec Marnie autant que possible, j'essaye comme toujours de m'attirer ses faveurs mais ma belle amie ne cesse de me rappeler que je ne suis que ça, son ami. Pire en fait, son frère de cœur. Ca me désespère mais je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner même si je sens au fond que peut-être, il serait temps de grandir... Je me laisse cette année scolaire encore pour la conquérir, si on arrive à la fin de l'été et que rien n'a changé, je me forcerais à lâcher l'affaire. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule. J'ai l'air d'un abruti je suppose... Enfin, les cours passent, lentement comme d'habitude. J'ai des soucis plus importants malgré que je sais que le bac est en perspective à la fin de cette année de première ES.

La pression semble enfin retomber depuis l'accident d'avant-hier, tant mieux. Finalement, il n'y a pas eu d'esclandres et c'est très bien comme ça. La journée se déroule tranquillement, d'une banalité et d'une platitude à mourir. Je suppose que ce n'est pas si mal, ça ne serait pas bon si il y avait des soucis tous les jours. Pas très vivable non plus. Présentement affalé sur un fauteuil de la cafétéria avec ma bande de potes autour de moi, je rêvasse à comment séduire la famme de ma vie quand un ami claque soudainement des doigts devant moi, me faisant cligner des yeux. Je lève mon regard bleu nuit pour croiser celui d'un brun sombre du type qui revient souvent troubler mes pensées. Il pose une bouteille de soda devant nous et marmonne un truc. J'arrive à en tirer l'essentiel puisque j'ai prit le temps de bien écouter chacun de ses mots. Il a une voix agréable. Rah, une pensée parasite! On s'en balance de ça sérieux! Je saisis la boisson et sourit au nouvel arrivant, mon sourire Colgate évidemment. Je devrais en faire une marque déposée. J'attendais pas spécialement qu'il me rende la gentillesse mais j'apprécie et lui propose donc de s'asseoir avec nous, ne cherchant pas vraiment l'approbation du reste du groupe. Leader dans l'âme malgré mes maladresses paraît-il. Je ne m'attarde pas vraiment sur ce genre de détails, seuls mes objectifs m'intéressent.

~o~

Mon camarade accepte la canette avec un sourire caractéristique que je vais finir par lui attribuer exclusivement. Me mêler au groupe? Sont ils d'accord au moins, dans le cas contraire aurais-je le droit légitime de m'imposer? Après tout je ne fais non seulement pas partie de cette communauté, surtout qu'il y a de fortes chances que ma présence ici ne se réduise à quelques semaines ou un mois tout au plus. Asie pense que se montrer aussi mobiles brouille les pistes, je n'ai aucun avis tranché sur la question, mais se poser quelques temps ne peut pas empirer l'actuel actuel des choses... Pour n'importe qui, il suffirait d'accepter ou de décliner, or je me trouve dans une position d'indécision, pas fichu de trancher, cela s'implique désormais à tout... Selon la personne chargée de veiller à notre bien être psychique, celle qui nous accompagne, mon immobilisme provient de la cassure, dans notre mode de vie, de notre expatriation, bref du traumatisme quoi... Me revoilà devenu l'attraction numéro un dans le périmètre...Je triture nerveusement l'immense écharpe dont l'incarnation précédente devait être un boa constrictor qui n'a rien perdu de ses habitudes tant mon cou me serre... Je fais quoi?

~o~

Il attend quoi au juste? La bonne année, le dégel, le déluge, une illumination? Ah, peut-être qu'il veut un plus de place pour ne pas être obligé d'être collé à moi. Je peux comprendre qu'on ne veuille pas se coller-serrer avec des quasi inconnus même si on commence un peu à se connaître tout les deux. Je pousse donc légèrement l'un de mes amis qui se décale sans vraiment protester et tapote ensuite du plat de la main la place ainsi dégagée près de moi.

«Aller, viens quoi! Promis on va pas te manger.» que je finis par lui lancer, espérant le réveiller. Il a l'air gentil mais un peu long à la détente. Ou alors c'est à cause de son histoire... STOP. Danger, demi-tour direct. Voilà, parfait. Je disais donc, il est long à la détente mais je pourrais le froisser en le forçant à s'asseoir. Finalement c'est mon ami à lunettes, notre voix de la sagesse, qui lui sourit à son tour et lui désigne également la place libre. Pour faire bonne mesure je vais même en rajouter une couche tiens!

«Tu vas pas rester planter là alors qu'on a encore du temps avant de retourner en cours. Poses-toi avec nous, c'est plus sympa.»

Si après ça il ne veut toujours pas, je serais obligé de conclure qu'il n'a pas envie d'être en notre compagnie tout bêtement.

~o~

Ils me signifient par deux que je peux, donc ça veut tout dire, ils souhaitent que je me joigne à eux pour la majorité. Je hoche la tête avant de me glisser de façon à prendre le moins de place possible. Je sors la phrase la plus convenue et idiote dans un cas comme celui ci, un "merci" à moitié caché derrière ce serpent de laine, où mon frère a déniché cette bestiole? Tant pis pour ses recommandations, j'étouffe si je le garde plus longtemps! Enfin désserrée ma gorge respire, la déglutition facilitée je prends un bonne goulée d'oxygène, beaucoup mieux! Muet, cependant car j'ignore de quelle manière orienter la conversation... Je pose le cache cou sur le dossier de la chaise en pliant celui-ci car sinon des pans traînent au sol,. L'air semble se doter brusquement d'une masse écrasante par laquelle je me sens broyé. L'anxiété, la crainte? Ca reste très invalidant.

Je les écoute, ces jeunes ne savent pas à quel point j'aimerais partager leur tranquillité d'âme, seuls les petits problèmes du quotidien, les désaccords familiaux sans gravité, leur petit monde que je regrette tant et dont mes proches et moi sommes depuis exclus, le retrouverons nous un jour, notre petit Eden de banalité si rassurant? Je pourrais participer mais pour dire quoi? Répondre à leurs questions s'ils en posent quitte à mentir, par nécessité... Je cligne des yeux et me passe la main sur le front, cette chaleur...Cela vient de moi ou... Comme j'aimerais une glace ou un jus de fruits... Une noix de coco, une mangue savoureuse... Une autre manifestation du mal du pays? Non pourtant...

~o~

Les conversations reprennent, chacun y va de sa petite vie. Je parle un peu de mes parents pour que mes amis puissent dire aux leurs qu'ils vont bien. Notre nouvel ami écoute sans parler, j'ignore même si il est intéressé par ce qu'on raconte. A priori il comprend plutôt bien ce qu'on lui dit, seules ses réponses sont parfois un peu décousues mais après tout, on dit que le français est difficile pour les étrangers. Bon Dieu, le français est parfois même difficile pour les français eux-mêmes! Enfin, j'espère qu'il ne pense pas qu'on lui a forcé la main. C'était un élan de camaraderie. Et puis bon, je suis plutôt social comme personne alors ça me semble normal d'inviter des gens à se joindre à nous, juste comme ça. Une fois encore, j'espère que c'était pas une bêtise de ma part.

Peu à peu mon attention se fixe à nouveau sur lui bien que je continue à répondre à ma bande quand on me parle, ce type exerce une fascination bizarre sur moi. Sans doute qu'il ne le fait pas exprès contrairement à l'autre grand dadais qui parade à tire larigot toute la journée. C'est assez étonnant à voir la différence entre eux deux en vérité. Genre, le jour et la nuit. Je me demande que ce Marnie penserait de tout ça... Marnie. Je grimace un peu, entre nous c'est pas tip-top en ce moment. Ca m'énerve. Remarque c'est sans doute de ma faute, je me comporte comme un petit-ami jaloux alors que je n'en ai pas le droit. Je le sais mais je le fais quand même et ça m'exaspère d'autant plus. Je sors de mes rêvasseries quand mon voisin bouge finalement, l'air pas très à l'aise. Je me penche vers lui afin de me renseigner sur son état en me rappelant que le climat n'est pas génial pour lui.

«Ca va? Tu as la migraine ou de la fièvre...? Je peux t'emmener à l'infirmerie si tu veux.

Ah les mecs, grand-frère Stéphane est de retour!

Grave. Pas fichu de s'occuper de lui-même mais à fond sur les autres. Vous croyez qu'il connaît l'instinct de conservation?

C'est ça foutez-vous de moi bande de taches!

Non...Pas la peine... Juste...Décalage...de température entre intérieur extérieur... Pas dans mon sens habituel.»

Je passe généralement du chaud au frais non l'inverse et les autres endroits où j'ai dû me rendre, nous y sommes restés trop peu de temps pour que j'en garde un affect, au sens physique. Il semble sincèrement se préoccuper de moi, ce dont je pourrais le remercier, le genre de garçon fiable sur lequel ses proches, sa famille se reposent. Je cherche un moyen de me désaltérer, un robinet avec de l'eau s'il vous plait, les radiateurs à fond ne me réussissent pas, je m'assèche. J'étais toujours le dernier que nos parent conviaient à des excursions dans le désert car mon organisme ne l'aime pas beaucoup ce terrain là... Je dois en plus exacerber indirectement tout ces désagréments qui atteignent mon corps avec cette hyper vigilance.

Et à tout les coups aussi c'est ce truc que Kai m'a à moitié serré autour du cou, mon frère ne sent pas sa force, tiens le voilà d'ailleurs, ni une ni deux, il se dirige vers moi une expression soucieuse marquant ses traits.

«India? Tes joues sont toutes rouges...»

Fais SURTOUT pas l'EFFORT de parler Français non! Les gens ne se retournaient pas assez sur notre passage...Et retour des messes basses! Pff jamais tranquille!

«Tu m'as noyé sous les épaisseurs aussi...Je te rappelle que je n'aime pas être engoncé dans ce que je porte...»

Je ne lui ai pas répondu en notre langue d'origine, est-il le seul à ne pas faire l'effort de s'adapter? Pas possible...

Il passe en mode "poisson hors de l'eau", oui, je crève de chaud avec cette écharpe gigantesque! Tu veux la preuve? Non seulement je la porte plus mais en prime jette un œil à mon cou. Je me mets dans la lumière pour qu'il distingue la mini marque entre le blanc et le rouge.

«... Ha ouai...Attends je vais te chercher une bouteille d'eau. Dites quelqu'un pourrait me dire quel distributeur en vend?»

Oh il s'adresse pas à ses groupies? Curieux, son attention se focalise sur mon principal voisin de table: Stéphane. J'espère qu'il ne tient pas à lui faire passer un interrogatoire ou une...Bêtise du même acabit.

~o~

Je lui réponds pas automatisme qu'il y en a un dans le hall et que c'est le plus proche. Manquerait plus qu'il me demande de l'accompagner en plus. Ca ne serait pas dramatique, je ne pense pas qu'il soit foncièrement méchant malgré son coup d'éclat mais c'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de me promener avec lui et les pintades gloussantes. Je déteste ce type de filles. D'ailleurs je pourrais commencer à psychoter sur le fait du «Pourquoi il me parle à moi en particulier» mais c'est pas mon genre, la raison la plus simple étant je suppose, que c'est tout bêtement parce qu'on a déjà eu une interaction ensemble. C'est plus facile de parler à une personne à qui on a déjà adressé la parole plutôt qu'à quelqu'un d'autre. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je résonnerais. Aller, on ressort le sourire Colgate et on est bon camarade, ça coûte rien et ça débloquera peut-être la situation puisque la bande à zozos à décider d'être soudainement muette. Ca va quoi, il va pas nous bouffer.

«Si tu vois pas où c'est, je peux toujours te montrer le chemin.» Et tout en proposant je me lève, je pourrais me prendre un truc à grignoter en passant tiens. Heureusement que Phil ne sait pas que je grignote en journée sinon j'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler, il est encore plus mère poule que Maman elle-même. Cherchez l'erreur!

«De toute façon, j'ai envie de prendre un truc à manger.» que je rajoute autant pour lui que pour les autres.

~o~

Mon frère calme sa meute, indiquant qu'il compte s'y rendre tout seul, ce qui provoque des exclamations d'admirations extatiques devant son "Anglais si parfait" rien d'étonnant, les enfants de diplomates n'ont pas toujours un assistant ou un interprète qui les suit partout, déjà parce que c'est exaspérant au possible, sans compter l'argent, ils travaillent pas pour la "Gloire". Kai vient de jeter un froid à peine possible, à croire qu'un criminel a franchi les portes, le voient-ils ainsi? Dans ce cas, il s'en dépêtre tout seul, il avait pas besoin de se donner en spectacle de la sorte... Rien qu'à ce souvenir je me retiens de lui faire encore la morale, il a compris depuis le temps... Dans une série j'imagine qu'ils auraient tous entamé le même air en sifflant.

«Ce serait sympa.» Rajoute mon aîné sans empêcher ses fans d'aller de leur commentaire sur la perfection linguistique qui est la sienne...

Elles recommencent à me fatiguer d'ailleurs, s'il pouvait les envoyer jouer plus loin.

~o~

Je me demande si j'ai l'air aussi blasé que je le suis en réalité face aux pintades gloussantes et pépiantes, donc chiantes au possible, avant de finalement les planter là et de me rendre au distributeur mentionné. Si ça les amuse de s'extasier sur un rien, grand bien leur fasse mais moi, ça m'agace. Je fais quand même attention en enjambant les sacs, je serais capable de m'éclater la tronche sur le lino et ça, ça serait vraiment pas classe. Pas que je veuille spécialement tenir la dragée haute à M. Popularité mais je préfère éviter de me taper la honte quand même. Je pourrais lui poser des questions banales genre «Ca va, tu es bien ici?» et tout le tintouin mais la réponse étant aussi évidente que le soleil en plein été, ça me semble inutile de le demander. Donc, autant poser une question plus prosaïque.

«Tu as de la monnaie au moins? En plus les machines sont capricieuses alors parfois faut insister un peu.» Ca coûte rien d'être poli et un minimum social après tout.

~o~

Oh le sourire qu'il arbore m'effraie...Pauvre Stéphane...Pauvre machine! L'un va avoir très peur et l'autre... Se prendre des coups...Je devrais venir avec eux pour tempérer l'enthousiasme de mon parent? J'hésite, le vaudrait-il?

«Hm... Deux...trois...euros... Ca passe?»

Histoire d'en rajouter une couche il amuse la galerie avec un bel accent sur le nom de la monnaie, bon ça a un certain cachet, je ne le vais pas le nier mais face à ces filles là...Il aurait pu s'abstenir... Il me fait penser à cet animal qu'on a croisé il y a peu quand Asie est passée voir une de ses sœurs, enfin sœurs...Je ne comprends pas tout en ce qui la concerne... D'ailleurs pour preuve, ces deux là ne se sont pas entendus, deux égos surdimensionnés dans la même pièce ne tiennent pas, ça mériterait de rejoindre les formules de mathématiques et les traités de science.

~o~

Qu'il fasse le larron si ça l'amuse, je m'en tamponne puisque moi au moins, j'ai fais ma B.A. du jour. Je lui réponds vaguement que ça fera l'affaire et traverse donc les couloirs pour me retrouver face à la boîte rouge contenant boissons et friandises. J'ai entendu ses pas donc je sais qu'il m'a suivi jusqu'ici, c'était le but initial. Bon, je réfléchis un instant avant de choisir le truc qui me tente le plus puis j'y passe toute ma petite monnaie, ça débarrasse mes poches faut l'avouer et récupère à la place une barre chocolatée. J'aurais préféré un bon gâteau moelleux mais on fait avec ce qu'on a. Je jette un œil sur mon portable lorsque je le sens vibrer et je réponds vite fait au SMS de Marnie, d'accord on est un petit peu en froid mais je peux pas me couper complètement d'elle non plus. Je vois d'ailleurs l'heure et en déduis que notre temps de glandouille touche à sa fin. Va falloir que je retourne à la cafétéria pour récupérer mon sac avant de partir en cours. Je m'éloigne donc en faisant un petit signe de la main à l'aimant à pintades tout en souriant en coin à tous les surnoms possibles que je pourrais lui donner dans ma tête.

«J'espère que tu sauras retrouver ton chemin Don Juan et à la prochaine!» La fin de ma phrase est dite par habitude plus que par réel désir de le revoir mais bon, étant dans le même bahut je serais forcé de le recroiser. Autant être cool, c'est plus sympa pour tout le monde.

~o~

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, je les ais discrètement suivis veillant à ce mon frère n'ouvre pas trop sa grande bouche pour donner des informations qu'il ne devrait pas, quand il commence à jacasser de la sorte, il en oublie tout, jusqu'à notre propre survie. J'ai l'air bien imbécile à jouer les espions, or je connais assez Kai pour deviner ce qu'il aurait pu me répondre dans le cas où j'aurais proposé de venir avec eux. Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit: fliquer mon propre parent... Il jacte beaucoup mais se contente à mon grand soulagement de parler principalement de lui, un peu de moi, ce qui ne me plaît pas trop, il va sûrement encore me faire passer pour plus fragile que je ne suis. Le visage à moitié dissimulé derrière mes mèches, collé au mur, la tête dépassant à peine, je ne perds rien de leur conversation, la distance aidant. Je souris en mon for intérieur, Stéphane est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil et de serviable, passer du temps avec lui en dehors des cours me plairait bien, on va rester ici un moment autant que je me fasse des amis.

* * *

><p>J'ai relu et j'espère qu'il n'y a plus de fautes ou tournures de phrases étranges.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**FG - chapitre 4**

Beaucoup de révélations dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Ce matin la France entière, une partie de l'Europe de l'Ouest se réveille complètement enneigée, les lacs ont été recouverts d'une couche de glace si épaisse et dure que la municipalité les a improvisés patinoire à ciel ouvert. Par la fenêtre, je contemple ce qu'il reste de la tempête s'étant abattue durant la nuit, quelques flocons, par ci par là tourbillonnent dans l'air pour se mêler à leurs innombrables semblables. Asie annonce le programme qu'elle propose: une petite virée à Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines dont les eaux offrent désormais une surface de détente aussi fiable qu'étendue.<p>

Ma sœur a déjà déserté la table du petit déjeuner, elle fonce dans la salle de bain, confirmant sa présence à la sortie qui nous est offerte, je le comprends, l'appel de la Poudreuse comme elle dit, en tant que pratiquante assidue du snowboard, elle ne pouvait manquer ça. Kai, avachi sur le sofa, une paille entre les lèvres ne montre pas l'envie de l'imiter, certainement ne nous suivra t il pas, deuxième indice, il baille à s'en bloquer la mâchoire, Fauve assoupi sans motivation.

~o~

Phil me réveille en sursaut en se jetant sur mon lit, ses mèches blondes tombent n'importe comment sur son visage, clairement il n'est pas encore aller se préparer pour la journée. Les yeux de mon frère sont encore un peu rougis, il n'éprouve pas de complexe à pleurer quand on lui brise le cœur ce qui est à son honneur je crois, cependant il sourit comme un imbécile. Ça m'intrigue.

- Qu'est-ce tu m'veux?

- Il a neigé!

- Ouais. Et?

- On peut aller patiner!

- Faut de la glace pour patiner pas de la neige...

- Mais y'en a! Lève-toi on va rejoindre Marnie, Ed et Quentin.

Visiblement on me demande pas mon avis. Je vire mon aîné afin de me dépêtrer de mes draps et me dirige en baillant vers la salle de bain pour une bonne douche. On va glisser tous ensemble sur la glace, comme quand on était gosses et que Maman serrait la main de ma tante en priant le bon Dieu qu'on reste tous entier. C'était plus simple quand on était enfants... Enfin, au moins je vais être loin des gens bizarres ça sera pas plus mal de retrouver un peu de normalité.

~o~

Que de monde, ma sœur laisse échapper un cri extatique bondissant de la voiture sous le regard suspicieux de Asie qui l'arrête dans son élan. Elle scrute son écran de téléphone portable sans lâcher le poignet de Amy. Officiellement celle ci ne fait partie de notre famille que parce que mes parents l'ont recueillie quand elle était encore toute petite, elle a le plus grand mal à se contrôler, les efforts qu'elle a du déployer durant la semaine afin de se conduire avec retenue disparaissent en fumée dès la porte de l'appartement franchie. Elle secoue sa longue chevelure châtain chocolat désordonnée jusqu'à ce que le bonnet tombe au sol et elle s'esclaffe. Je cache une partie de mon visage derrière mon col, laissant croire que le froid m'indispose, en vérité, une telle concentration d'individus réveille une peur profonde dont je pensais avoir fait le deuil... Le Passé n'a plus d'existence...

~o~

Même avec manteau, écharpe, gants et bonnet, Quentin réussit le miracle d'avoir l'air classe et fashion. Comme toujours. Philippe le rejoint, lui et Edward puis tout trois se mettent à parler de leurs études et des nouvelles du coin. Je cherche Marnie et quand mon regard bleu trouve le chocolat du sien, c'est mon cœur qui fond malgré la température presque glacial... Ses joues sont rouges et elle frotte ses mains tout en me souriant. J'ai envie de poser mes lèvres sur ces doux arrondis colorés par l'air froid, de serrer ses doigts gourds entre mes mains pour les réchauffer, voir la brume de son souffle se mêler au mien avant de l'embrasser... Un cri d'enfant m'arrache à mon rêve éveillé et je le chasse au loin. Aujourd'hui, je veux juste jouer comme ce petit garçon que je ne suis plus et c'est pour ça que je me permets de la prendre par la main afin de l'entraîner vers la glace. Marnie glousse et patine un peu maladroitement, comme une petite fille. Et je souris alors qu'une douce nostalgie m'envahit.

~o~

Mes patins chaussés, je ne pense plus à rien, c'est comme le roller, demande le même équilibre, j'ignore les gens et je trace dans la glace diverses arabesques sans me soucier du reste, je sais comment éviter les autres, je les contourne, prends de la vitesse alors que la voix de ma parente parvient par bribes, ainsi que celle de Asie. Je dessine une longue corde du bout des lames avant de tourner à l'écart et m'élancer pour le simple plaisir de l'adrénaline sage, je ne vais pas m'approprier l'espace comme je peux le faire avec mes rollers. Je continue, je tournoie, la vérité, les secrets, le danger sont relayés au second plan: la Paix...Enfin. Mes ailes viennent de revenir, les sentir me porter, alliées invisibles me donne une assurance supplémentaire pour pivoter... Le bruit des petits chocs produis sur le lac solide sonnent telle une musique familière, à la fois rassurante et porteuse de promesses... Combien de temps vient de passer? Je gomme les heures par ma simple volonté, j'étire le temps, je me l'approprie.

~o~

Je ne suis pas doué pour tenir debout sur ces machins fins et instables, je tiens mieux sur ma planche de skate c'est certain. Au mieux je fais des lignes droites et des ronds, Marnie s'en amuse et me fait tournoyer, je perds l'équilibre plusieurs fois mais sa main fine dans la mienne ne me lâche pas. Bien vite les trois aînés nous rejoignent et on se tient les uns aux autres, créant une sorte de ronde puis de ribambelle, on passe entre les groupes en une joyeuse farandole. On rit, on s'amuse. Et nos cœurs s'allègent de tous nos petits soucis. Une heure, deux, trois peut-être? On s'en fiche après tout. On sait que plus tard on ira boire un bon chocolat chaud, rire de mes maladresses, parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Philippe a eu raison de me traîner ici, je trouverais un moyen détourné de le remercier. Promis.

~o~

- INDIA!

Je fais presque un bond en réalisant que quelqu'un m'appelle. Les mains en porte voix je distingue sans mal la silhouette colorée de Amy qui me fait signe. Voilà, fin du rêve, la Bulle crevée retour à cette réalité oppressante, angoissante, incertaine: la nôtre. Je m'éloigne à regret alors que notre responsable assise sur le coté d'un banc pianote sur ce qui semble être un ordinateur tablette, le plus petit modèle qu'il m'ai été donné de voir.

Je m'assois dans la neige, le contact humide avec mes vêtements ne me dérange pas, jusqu'à ce que le vent ne se lève pour capturer le bonnet de ma cadette, laquelle lui hurle de revenir ici... Je devine ce que ressent une famille qui compte un enfant trisomique ou autiste soudain...

~o~

Je dérape en entendant ce nom trop peu commun pour être une coïncidence. Ma jolie blonde s'est figée un instant, par le cri ou ma chute je ne sais pas, puis elle me relève. Je vais avoir un bleu encore. Je cherche mon camarade de classe à travers la foule mais sans le trouver, mon amie me tire vers le bord et je la suis. A peine arrivé Phil vérifie que je ne me suis pas rompu les os et je me laisse tripoter sans y prêter attention, mon esprit soudainement tourné autre part. Et moi qui me pensait être tranquille ici... Non pas qu'il soit méchant, son frangin non plus en vérité, mais ils sont... étranges. Ce qu'il m'a dit tourne en rond dans ma tête mais je ne peux pas, ne dois pas parler. Mais je ne suis pas lié à lui donc en toute logique je devrais parler. La poisse sérieux...

~o~

A quelques mètres de là, je remarque le visage du garçon qui partage ma table durant la classe, Stéphane. Alors que Asie entame une conversation en langue étrangère sans quitter son écran des yeux, je m'approche presque timidement et risque un sourire crispé.

- Salut... Alors toi aussi...Tu as profité du...phénomène inhabituel?

Oui je sais, curieuse façon de le dire... Je hoche la tête dans un salut à l'adresse du groupe qui entoure mon camarade, oh sa famille est présente alors... Je me sens soudain...de trop.

~o~

Il est venu. Bon, autant enchaîner ou les autres vont se poser des questions et la dernière chose dont on a besoin c'est bien qu'on nous pose des questions. Je lui réponds que oui puis lui présente mon frère qui lui sourit gentiment, Marnie lui fait un petit coucou et j'introduis vite fait Quentin et Édouard qui l'accueillent sans soucis. Phil part évidemment dans son discours, tout content de rencontrer l'un de mes amis. Je ne nie pas ce fait, ça serait idiot et ça me dérange pas de le classer dans cette catégorie. Dès que la pipelette se tait je reprends le fil.

Et toi alors, tu es avec le reste de ta famille pour savourer le froid français?

~o~

Oui, il est vrai que mon teint ici ne cadre pas avec le climat, tout laisse entendre que je ne viens particulièrement du pays, je hoche la tête et précise.

- C'était tellement imprévu que ma sœur et moi avons décidé d'en profiter.

J'ajoute pour détendre l'atmosphère: mais le Roi ne nous a pas fait grâce de sa présence, donc pas de groupies lui tournant autour.

D'ailleurs heureusement que son copain du Groenland ne connaît pas cet aspect de son quotidien ou il y a for à parier que Kai aurait droit à de belles crises, sans être question de jalousie, le fait que cette partie ai été cachée risque de lui déplaire au plus haut point.

~o~

- Effectivement, y'a pas le paon et ses pintades autour.

- Certaines de mes amies figure à la liste de la volaille...

- Mais pas toi au moins?

Mon amie d'enfance me lance un regard qui dit tout «T'es con Steph, bien sûr que non» et je ris en m'apercevant de ma bêtise. Évidemment qu'elle n'en fait pas partie. Ah tiens, une dame nous fixe. Machinalement, je prends mon camarade par la manche et la lui indique.

C'est ta grande sœur celle qui nous regarde...?

~o~

Et là... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Asie se saisit du téléphone, débite des choses avant de lâcher cette phrase : "Non monsieur, la Cible n'a toujours pas été identifiée... Je continue l'Investigation sur Flammes Glaciales... Le code n'a pas changé... Oui... Pas d'informations pour le moment... Les mesures ont été prises...Contactez Alpha dans les plus brefs délais... J'ai déjà rétabli le lien avec Caucase...J'attends confirmation de Abysse...

Personne n'a entendu, ses amis discutant entre eux mais vu le visage de Stéphane je réalise à ma grande horreur qu'il n'en a pas manqué une miette. Et elle en rajoute ignorant qu'il peut tout comprendre: Je compte sur vous...Éloignez Sparte, il en sait trop pour être honnête.

Mon cœur se déchire, de l'intérieur un truc en moi se brise:...Sparte...

~o~

«Je suis dans la merde» est tout ce qui me vient à l'idée de prime abord. Puis ma prise sur sa manche se resserre alors que je pâlis un peu. Bordel. Putain de bordel de merde! J'ai pas rêvé, cette nana a raconté des trucs très louches. Soit elle est cinglée soit... Les explosifs. C'est de ça qu'il m'avait parlé. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va faire faire un burn-out alors que tout ce que je sais se raccorde en méli-mélo indescriptible. C'est comme dans les films. Sauf que je le vis. Marnie est à coté, Phil et les autres aussi... Je ne peux rien dire, juste regarder India en espérant... quoi? Un mot, un geste, une réponse, n'importe quoi de sa part en fait. Ou alors c'est un rêve bizarre et je vais me réveillé. J'ai trop stressé. Oui. Non... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal pour me fourrer là dedans?

~o~

Asie poursuit cette fois en cette langue étrange qu'elle utilise pour communiquer, elle doit parler au grand patron...A Omega... Et de mon coté, je me mets la main devant la bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper un glapissement de terreur. La voilà qui arrive, son expression n'indique rien mais...Je le sens, les "beaux jours" sont finis. Elle offre un sourire chaleureux au reste du groupe et me dit que nous devons prendre congé. C'est pas vrai... J'éternue vite de manière à justifier rapidement les couleurs qui ont en partie quitté mes joues. Avant de partir j'adresse un regard d'excuse à mon...Ami? Je pense qu'on peut le dire maintenant... Il va sans doute falloir que je lui explique, du moins un peu...Mais quand? Comment.

- INDIA! Reviens tu vas devenir malade! Insiste Amy, pleine d'entrain.

Je frissonne...Je veux rentrer chez moi...Sur mon île...

~o~

Je souris, enfin je crois, ça doit se voir que je ne vais pas bien. Je lâche finalement la manche que je retenait prisonnière mais je ne regarde que lui. Sans doute que je dois avoir l'air aussi hébété que je le suis en réalité. Les mains fortes et rassurantes de Philippe se posent sur moi et je ressens un mélange d'angoisse et de réconfort. Peur qu'on lui fasse du mal parce que je sais quelque chose et réconfort pour ce sentiment stupide mais naturel d'être rassuré entre les bras de mon grand frère. Maigre protection mais à cet instant je m'y accroche. Je croasse un petit «A la prochaine» pour India, tentant de sauver les apparences un minimum. Marnie me demande si je me sens bien et je secoue la tête en prétextant un vertige. Je passe pour la chochotte du jour mais tant pis.

~o~

A l'intérieur de la chambre que je ferme à triples tours, pour rien je m'effondre sur mon oreiller et je ferme les yeux, tout me revient... La fête, les musiciens... Le groupe et...Sparte... Il ne m'a jamais dit son véritable prénom, disant que c'était son pseudo de musicien et qu'il le préférait à son patronyme. Que je suis stupide... J'ai peu être ouvert la porte et donné toute mon affection au responsable de ce que nous vivons actuellement... L'amour rend faible... Il y avait aussi ce médecin qui discutait de façon précipitée avec mon père: Flammes Glaciales... J'ignore toujours ce qui se cache derrière...Plus j'avance sur ce chemin, plus l'horreur me submerge: ce projet n'apportait rien de bon semble t il, puisque je réentend ma mère lancer à quelqu'un depuis son bureau qu'elle ne s'en mêlera plus...Ce serait...Ma faute alors?

~o~

Pelotonné dans le canapé, je ne réfléchis plus. Mon cerveau a rendu l'âme pour le moment, je suis complètement hors-service. La voix chantante de mon frangin me parvient depuis la cuisine, il fait mon plat préféré mais je n'ai pas faim du tout. J'aimerais que Papa et Maman soient là... Je ne suis qu'un lycéen ordinaire, emporté dans une histoire probablement très sombre et qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec moi. J'ai besoin d'aide je crois mais je ne peux demander à personne... Je resserre la couverture et ferme les yeux. Un baiser est posé sur mon front peu après et je sens mes yeux picoter. Faites que mon réveil prochain efface toute cette histoire...

~o~

Je finis par m'endormir, il est 5 heures du matin, j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible, les couleurs dansent sous mes yeux, j'ai dû perdre plus ou moins connaissance à un moment, tant pis... Je respire, serre le pendentif de Maman, le caresse... Il ne m'apportera rien...Ce n'est qu'un risible placebo à ma douleur... Si je m'écoutais je sortirais malgré la froideur de la saison, j'ai besoin... D'un break... Que je ne peux m'accorder.

~o~

C'est une nouvelle journée. J'ai des devoirs à faire... Peu importe. J'ai réalisé une chose importante: je ne peux protéger personne si je ne sais rien. Techniquement, c'est savoir qui m'a mis en danger mais là n'est plus la question. Je m'esquive dehors dès que je le peux et va jusque chez Quentin, le trajet est plutôt long mais je suis fébrile. Je dois faire ce que je peux en toute discrétion alors je vais passer par un intermédiaire. La fashion victim me sourit avec chaleur et me fait entrer chez lui, son petit-ami Thomas est occupé à repeindre le salon en turquoise. Bon, un choix de l'excentrique plus que du banlieusard je crois.

- Quentin, j'ai besoin de voir ton ami informaticien.

- Vincent? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux...?

- J'ai besoin de ses services, c'est un peu urgent tu vois.

- Oh. D'accord, je vais te donner son numéro alors.

Il me le note directement sur mon portable puis je repars assez rapidement, laissant le petit couple ensemble. Assit dans un parc non loin j'ai le cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure tandis que mon doigt presse le bouton «Appel».

~o~

Je passe la journée dans ma chambre, je dors jusqu'à 13H, le reste du temps je le passe avec mes messages, mes sms, mes mails, je cherche un élément contradictoire dans mes échanges avec Sparte. Des heures entières de conversation, de chat divers. Il reste dans le flou à plusieurs reprises quant à l'évocation de sa famille...Et cet argent qu'il avait souvent comme s'il tombait du ciel? Je ne suis même plus sûr de ce dont je me rappelle, mon esprit pourrait me jouer des tours, me pousser à accuser un innocent, qui m'a certes laissé pour une fille de Turquie mais ne mélangeons pas tout.

~o~

Vincent accepte que je vienne chez lui et me voilà repartit pour un tour dans les transports. Phil ignore que je suis de l'autre coté Paris et ça vaut mieux je pense. J'inventerais un truc en rentrant. Face au génie de l'informatique, je déballe tout. Rie n'est épargné et il sait dorénavant tout ce que je sais. J'ai peur à l'idée qu'il rit d'une plaisanterie, soupire de consternation ou me demande si je suis fou. Mais non, il me fixe juste de ses yeux ambrés qui semblent fouiller jusqu'au fond de mon âme.

- D'accord, dis moi ce que tu veux que je fasse.

Il me croit. J'en ai les jambes coupées et je me rattrape au meuble le plus proche. Ce que je veux qu'il fasse? Qu'il trouve tout ce qui est possible sur India et sa famille. La moindre anecdote, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire en ce moment.

~o~

- INDIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! A table!

- J'ai pas faim!

- Viens manger!

Rah...Elle insiste.

Kai s'en mêle:

- India si tu sors pas MAINTENANT de cette chambre, je te jure de t'infliger la Pire de toute les Humiliations du monde... De Ruiner ta vie sociale pour de bon!

Super, les menaces: comme dirait un certain jeu "ce n'est pas très efficace..." Pour lui faire comprendre que je ne compte pas lui obéir j'allume la radio et une quelconque chanson vaguement Anglo Saxonne couvre ses vociférations.

~o~

Après un coup de fil à mon frangin pour lui dire que je ne rentrerais pas avant le dîner, je passe le reste de la journée avec Vincent. Je suis fasciné de le voir taper à une vitesse phénoménale, des tas d'images et d'autres choses apparaissent sur son écran, il catalogue tout et je n'arrive plus à suivre... J'ignore si il peut trouver quelque chose de concret. Si c'est comme dans les films, je n'ai pas d'autres références, alors la police ou que sais-je devrais avoir tout effacé... mais comme mon nouvel informateur me l'a mentionné: ce qui est sur Internet ne disparaît jamais.

J'ai dû m'assoupir puisque Vincent me réveille. Il est tard, il va me ramener en voiture. Je regarde le paysage urbain défiler, du moins le peu que je vois dans la nuit. Je suis anxieux et le serait encore un moment. Même si je trouve des réponses, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire? Je dois y réfléchir. Je veux, je dois les protéger alors qu'un coup du destin a voulu que je les mette en danger. Devrais-je en vouloir à India? Je ne sais pas mais ce n'est pas le cas... Je me souviens de son regard, une biche dans les phares n'aurait pas eu l'air plus effrayé que ça. Il a réellement peur. Comme moi. Alors je ne lui en veux pas...

~o~

Il est 22H30, mon estomac a eu raison de ma détermination, il faut que je mange. Je tombe sur une glace, pas très nutritif mais je réquisitionne ce pot qui me fera office de douceur, j'attrape ce que je peux, je fais chauffer ce qu'il reste de la viande, vu notre journée Asie nous a fait un repas complet même le soir, à par Kai qui a passé son temps sur webcam avec son copain. J'ai pu entendre une fois qu'ils sont allés dîner qu'elle lui a rationné son assiette. Sans ces vérifications à faire, j'aurais volontiers aimé assister à la scène, elle devait être comique, connaissant Amy, elle l'a probablement filmée. Je lui demanderai demain. En une vingtaine de minutes, la restauration est bouclée, je retourne à mes papiers, je veux comprendre. Je réfléchis, je tape sur mon ordinateur portable, oui on a quand même eu le droit mais nous utilisons une toute nouvelle installation ultra sécurisée, comme je n'y connais rien, j'ai laissé le type faire. Il avait l'air d'avoir mon âge ou au plus vieux 19 ans... Alpha et Omega emploient des gens jeunes.

~o~

La voiture s'arrête mais avant que je ne descende, Vincent m'attrape par l'épaule et son air sérieux m'indique que je ferais mieux de bien écouter.

- Je te dirais ce que je trouverais mais ne fais rien d'imprudent. Je mettrais sûrement quelqu'un au courant de tout ça , une personne de confiance et compétente.

- Personne ne doit savoir!

- Je sais. Juste elle, toi et moi. C'est pour ta sécurité, celle de Phil, tes parents, Marnie, Quentin et Édouard. Une sécurité tu entends?

- Oui.. Mais s'il te plaît, ne me cache rien juste parce que je suis jeune.

- Promis à condition que tu sois prudent.

- Promis aussi.

L'adulte me lâche et je rentre chez moi, vite alpaguer dans l'étreinte de mon frère. Je le serre fort en retour. C'est vrai, je ne suis qu'un ado ordinaire allant dans un lycée normal dans une banlieue banale à pleurer... Je le sais. Je ne peux rien faire. Mais au moins, j'ai de l'aide et j'espère que la personne de mon as de l'informatique pourra m'aider.

~o~

Ce matin, je décide pour me faire pardonner de m'occuper du repas de A à Z. Au petit déjeuner: croissants à la confiture de figues et beurre au chocolat. Je gère les toast, sans me brûler de préférence, fais le café, prépare les chocolats, le thé même l'étrange boisson qu'affectionne Amy, mélange difficilement descriptible vu tout ce qu'il contient. J'ajoute une salade de fruit pour ceux qui veulent en manger le matin. Pour midi, car autant tout préparer dans la foulée: céréales du monde avec steak haché mouliné dans une sauce d'inspiration Italo Asiatique, honneur à notre responsable. Pour le dessert, un fondant au chocolat avec cœur fruit de la passion, une compote maison. Oui j'ai des moments de lubie culinaires, généralement j'y passe la matinée, voire l'après midi. Alors et au soir: soupe de cresson, du commerce par contre, je ne peux pas tout réaliser moi même, pâtes au basilic avec une touche de citron, Kai est fou des agrumes. Pour finir, flan à la vanille. Un bond m'indique que ma sœur se dirige vers la cuisine. Je souris malgré moi, un peu de normalité quand même, ça me manquait, mine de rien.

~o~

Je suis un peu dans le cirage, je ne me suis pas levé tôt parce que j'ai mis du temps à dormir, trop de trucs dans la tête. Je ne trouve Philippe nulle part. J'ai cru que j'allais angoisser à mort mais... ça va. Bon, apparemment je gère pas trop mal au final. C'est bien de le savoir. Je mange la moitié du gâteau fais par mon frère hier à moi tout seul puis va larver sur le canapé. Quoique non, je me triture les neurones sur le devoir de Madame Pince. Elle va m'arracher la tête à la moindre faute d'orthographe je le sens. De toute façon, même si je lui rendais un premier prix de littérature, elle me dirait que c'est fade et sans intérêts. J'aimerais être mis au courant un jour de ce que je lui ai fait... Je ne le saurais jamais je pense, je dois avoir une tronche qui lui revient pas. Je vois que ça. Au moins, ça passera le temps de façon utile.

* * *

><p>Grande avancée, je l'avais dis ^^<p>

Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre ~


	5. Chapter 5

**FG - Chapitre 5**

Petite pub perso, pour ceux qui suivent éventuellement Spells sachez que le chapitre 9 est en cours d'écriture.

Maintenant place à ce chapitre-ci et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>J'ai été obligé de prendre mon mal en patience, Vincent n'ayant pas été disponible à cause de son travail d'après Quentin. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne sait toujours pas ce que je traficote avec son ami et c'est bien mieux comme ça. J'espère qu'il a trouvé des choses et que ça sera utile à quelque chose au moins... La semaine au lycée s'est passée normalement si je puis dire mais je n'ai pas eu de moment seul avec India. L'épisode de la patinoire a remis sur les rails ma relation avec Marnie et avoir ma meilleure amie près de moi m'aide grandement à garder un quotidien normal. Autant que possible vu la situation bizarre dans laquelle je me suis fourré. Le retour de mes parents approche mais d'un coté j'aurais voulu qu'ils restent loin de ce pétrin encore un peu. Le point noir, hormis tout ça, reste que l'humeur de mon frangin ne cesse de se dégrader... Il devient de plus en plus mélancolique et je ne peux pas y faire grand chose malheureusement. Je me contente d'être là et de le faire sourire autant que je peux avec mes gaffes habituelles et ma vie trépidante d'ado lambda. J'aimerais que sa morosité laisse place à sa bonne humeur habituelle malgré tout. Le rire de Philippe me manque.<p>

Présentement, on est vendredi après-midi et je n'ai exceptionnellement pas cours alors j'en profite pour me balader. Le skate park est impraticable à cause de la neige alors je fais du vélo, l'air froid me glace les poumons mais en un sens ça me fais du bien. Je sursaute quand mon portable sonne, manquant de faire un dérapage sur la piste cyclable mais fini par m'arrêter sans créer de dégâts. Je sors l'appareil de ma poche après avoir enlevé mon gant et la nervosité mêlée à l'excitation reviennent en galop quand je vois le numéro qui s'affiche: Vincent.

~o~

J'ai pu aller faire un tour seul, Asie m'a laissé le droit, Amy aurait voulu venir mais j'ai pu négocier son absence. Je l'apprécie, attention, autant que Kai mais... Il faut bien le dire c'est quelqu'un d'exubérant, autant mon aîné est juste du genre "m'as tu vu", il aime attirer l'attention, la foule, elle il suffit qu'elle parle, qu'elle agisse pour que tout le monde se retourne sur son passage. La différence, l'excentricité même, censée avoir une ouverture d'esprit pour le moins supérieure et qui se veut plus tolérante: ça gêne, déplaît, froisse... Me voici donc parti tout seul, mon casque sur les oreilles, une sorte de mini GPS à l'intérieur de mon blouson, pour la sécurité minimale, direction... Aucune idée, à voir en fonction d'où mes jambes me mènent.

Sur un banc, je songe à mes dernières découvertes concernant Flammes Glaciales, concrètement, rien, ça semble lié à une firme pharmaceutique... J'ai donné, pas besoin de se mettre plus en danger qu'à l'heure actuelle, j'avais espoir de trouver un truc à peu près facilement. Mes pensés vont vers celle que je dois maintenant appeler Palikir, selon les directives de l'Agence, quand pourrons nous discuter de nouveau? Ses blagues idiotes me manquent, son sourire réconfortant, sa bonne humeur, sa folie douce...Je me sens si seul loin de ma meilleure amie.

~o~

Il s'explique très simplement «J'ai ce que tu veux, viens chez moi le plus vite possible.» tout ce que j'ai pu dire a été que je venais tout de suite. Seulement, je ne vais pas traverser Paris et ses banlieues à vélo. Tant pis, je l'embarque dans le RER en espérant avoir assez d'argent pour l'aller et le retour. Le paysage qui défile devant mes yeux reste flou, mélange de blanc, de gris et d'un peu de vert sans que ça n'atteigne vraiment mon esprit. Je veux savoir mais en même temps je flippe. Quand j'arrive finalement chez l'informaticien, il fait une drôle de tête en voyant le vélo.

- Je suis venu en RER mais à la base je me baladais.

- Oh, je vois... Entre vite, j'ai des tas de choses à dire et à te montrer.

Mon vélo reste dans le jardin et je le suis à l'intérieur, mes affaires restent dans l'entrée et je me réchauffe avec un lait chaud pendant que Vincent met de l'ordre dans son bureau. Il me tend finalement un dossier carton et je le prends mais il ne le lâche pas. Son regard ambré se fixe dans le bleu sombre du mien et je saisis que l'instant est sérieux.

- Si tu lis ça, c'est quasiment la garantie de zéro retour en arrière. Tu piges gamin?

- Je ne comptais pas reculer sinon je ne serais pas venu te chercher.

- Courageux, stupide ou les deux, j'hésite encore. Et c'est valable pour toi comme pour moi.

Je souris un peu puis récupère enfin le dossier. Les documents défilent devant mes yeux, que ça soit des choses presque banales comme le fait que les enfants de cette famille soient tous des foutus champions sportifs, roller pour India, surf pour Kai, snowboard pour Amy... Quelques articles ici et là assez normaux. Et puis des choses plus tape à l'œil, la famille de diplomates à une œuvre caritative, à un banquet, avec des politiciens... La fin tragique aussi. Cette histoire d'explosifs était bel et bien réelle... Il y a aussi ce truc là, Flammes Glaciales. Un truc de disparitions, de firme pharmaceutique... Je n'y comprends que dalle. Sauf une chose, je ne joue définitivement pas dans cette catégorie et maintenant c'est clair et net, j'en sais beaucoup trop, de plus ce n'est pas fini. Je compte bien parler avec mon camarade c'est certain.

~o~

Voilà retour en classe, ce matin, j'ai droit en prime à un bonnet, une double épaisseur de gants, c'est un malaise qu'ils veulent que je fasse ou quoi? Me voilà devant la cour, comme d'habitude, à l'écart, Amy a retrouvé ses amies, principalement aussi hors standards qu'elle, c'est un bon point d'ailleurs. Je soupire pianotant son portable avec un stylet, le tactile du téléphone ne répondrait plus autrement. J'aimerais presque avoir des lunettes de soleil pour ne pas voir les yeux des gens et des facultés de caméléon quand cela me pèse trop. Autant, passer devant un jury ou un public ne me dérange pas trop, puisque je me trouve assez loin d'eux et je bouge pas mal, mais là...

~o~

J'ai pas beaucoup dormi, j'ai lu et relu ces foutus papiers mais rien ne me semble plus clair pour autant. Marnie a simplement déduit que ma mine fatiguée était due à des heures de jeux vidéos, ce que je n'ai pas nié. C'est plus simple comme ça. Mon amie rejoint sa bande de copines et moi au lieu d'aller voir mes potes, je vais vers India que j'ai repéré un peu plus loin. Je pose familièrement mon bras sur ses épaules en lançant un «Bonjour!» le plus joyeux possible. Je ne vais pas le faire passer sur le grill dès le matin mais ce midi par contre... D'ailleurs je baisse la voix pour que lui seul entende.

- Mange avec moi ce midi, faut vraiment que je te parle.

~o~

Bonheur...Extase je suis passé devant mes camarades ce matin pour mon exposé de littérature, j'ai enchaîné les langues, quelques phrases en Français, des tournures d'Anglais, j'ai même réussi à intégrer des mots de la langue de notre île. Hé oui... ça vous déroute? Mettez vous à ma place enfin vous me demandez de résumer un texte, faire une analyse littéraire en Français, vous feriez quoi à ma place si vous ne trouvez pas les mots? Vous les chercheriez dans les autres langages qui vous sont connus, voilà. Je continue, déblatère mon truc, d'ailleurs au vu de ce qui se dessine sur le visage du professeur je l'impressionne... Ou l'effraie: au choix.

~o~

J'ai pas eu de réponse pour midi. Peu importe, j'essaierais de le coincé quand même. Je me cache derrière mon bouquin en voyant la tronche de Madame Pince pendant qu'il fait son petit laïus. Soit elle comprends rien, soit il est à coté de la plaque soit, encore mieux, il lui fout la honte parce qu'elle avait pas vu tout ce qu'il a expliqué de A à Z. Dans tous les cas, sa tête me donne envie d'avoir un fou rire pas possible et elle me déteste suffisamment sans avoir à en rajouter. Je ne veux pas être collé jusqu'à la fin du trimestre ça non. Mes parents en feraient une crise, Phil aussi mais peut-être que ça le sortirais de son état de zombie, j'ai vraiment pas envie de ça en ce moment. J'ai besoin de chaque seconde de mon temps libre.

~o~

A l'interclasse avant les mathématiques, je profite du petit moment pour confirmer à Stéphane que je suis d'accord, je déjeunerai avec lui au self, quand il me l'a demandé tout à l'heure j'étais trop stressé par mon passage à l'oral pour lui répondre vraiment. Le professeur de littérature m'a retenu un peu avant pour me poser certaines questions, je me suis contenté de lui dire que notre famille se devait d'avoir une grande culture générale pour le prestige en société. Comme si j'avais envie de parler à cette femme qui aime peut être son métier mais déteste ses élèves au possible, écoutez madame, essayez à la faculté, vue vos connaissances vous y entrerez très facilement, voilà ce que je dirais: si j'osais.

~o~

Au moins ça de confirmé. Les maths et compagnie, ça passe sans que je m'y attache particulièrement. Je n'ai pas de soucis avec les chiffres alors j'en profite pour buller un peu. Et bailler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire accessoirement. Mon ami assit derrière moi a la même réaction que Marnie soit, j'ai trop joué aux jeux vidéos. Encore une fois je confirme, ajoutant une copie un peu pâle de mon sourire Colgate habituel même si mon camarade ne semble pas remarquer la différence ou la met sur le compte de la fatigue. Deux heures de littérature, deux heures de maths et voilà une matinée de finie amenant ainsi l'heure du déjeuner. Je refuse vite fait l'invitation de ma bande et va vers India à qui je propose qu'on aille plutôt manger un sandwich dehors parce que parler dans le self ne me semble pas spécialement l'idée du siècle pour ce qui est de la discrétion.

~o~

Je confirme et commence machinalement à chercher de la monnaie, j'ai une carte bleue mais je ne dois plus l'utiliser, le faire comporterait trop de risques, où ai-je mis ce porte feuille, mais combien me reste t il donc à l'intérieur? Je suis mon camarade, me demandant où nous allons manger, j'espère qu'au moins nous ne serons pas à l'extérieur car sans bouger cette température me glace rapidement sur place. J'aimerais éviter de me congeler. J'envoie un rapide message à Kai, juste pour le principe, il serait capable de me chercher pour que je vienne l'accompagner devant son fan club et non merci.

~o~

La boulangerie à quelques rues du lycée est un choix parfait, j'y achète un jambon-beurre et une petite bouteille d'eau. Ça fera largement l'affaire. Le temps qu'il choisisse ce qu'il veut boire et manger, mon cerveau tourne à nouveau à plein régime. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui dire? L'ami d'un ami a fais des recherches sur toi à ma demande et grâce à un quelconque miracle, il a trouvé des informations sur toi et ta famille alors soit gentil et crache le morceau sur ce qui s'est véritablement passé? Non, définitivement non. C'était la vérité certes mais je ne peux pas vraiment dire les choses telles quelles...

~o~

-...Dis...On pourra manger à l'intérieur? Je suis pas d'ici moi...Et...J'ai froid...

Je dois avoir l'air ridiculement vulnérable mais je ne suis pas un Européen de l'Ouest, alors tant que je peux me réchauffer, je ne refuse jamais l'occasion de ne pas me trouver en plein court d'air. Si j'ai bonne mémoire la dernière fois on m'avait fait goûter un panini et j'avais trouvé le goût agréable, autant en reprendre un, ils en commercialisent de petits ici. Je prends ma commande, ajoutant un gâteau, Asie nous a conseillé ne pas trop nous restreindre sur la nourriture riche, ils nous faut de quoi garder une température corporelle qui nous permette de passer l'hiver, car elle ne souhaiterait pas, a-t-elle précisé devoir recourir à un médecin dans l'absolu.

~o~

C'est vrai que ça caille. J'ai beau être né ici, je ne serais pas contre un peu de chauffage. Je lui sourit gentiment en lui expliquant que je vais l'emmener un peu plus loin, un grand espace commercial couvert en précisant que je sais comment nous ramener au lycée sans être en retard. Machinalement je réajuste son écharpe tout en lui parlant, oui mon mode «grand frère» se déclenche tout seul par moment...

- Désolé, l'habitude. Bon, allons y sinon on va manquer de temps.

Je suis même pas sûr qu'il a compris vu que j'ai marmonné ma phrase en vitesse avant de me mettre en marche. J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches, après avoir ranger mon déjeuner dans mon sac, pour tenter de les réchauffer. J'ai oublié de prendre des gants ce matin.

~o~

Cette marque d'attention imprévue provoque sur mes joues un léger rouge, donc un espace clos, alors pas de soucis, ça me convient largement et je lui signifie par un petit "d'accord" suivi d'un rire lié à sa phrase, le débit de mitraillette de Amy, sans oublier la fluidité orale de Pristina m'ont habitués à pire. Je remarque son geste, et retire ma première couche d'épaisseurs visant à me protéger, or deux ça fait trop, même pour moi.

- Tiens. Je la lui tends montrant que j'ai déjà ce qu'il faut pour me les couvrir.

- Merci c'est gentil...

J'enfile donc les gants mais souffle quand même sur mes mains gelées, espérant que l'air chaud aidera un peu. J'avance à grands pas jusqu'à l'espace indiqué plus tôt en espérant que les fauteuils en plastiques seront libres. Ou au moins un banc même si j'ai une préférence pour les fauteuils multicolores et illuminés. Je dois être encore un peu gamin dans ma tête mais après tout je ne suis pas adulte encore. Je souris bêtement content en voyant deux places libres et je m'y affale sans grâce, juste en face du glacier. J'en baverais presque malgré le froid dehors, comme quoi la gourmandise peut nous faire oublier des choses élémentaires. Ici aussi il y a du monde mais moins et surtout les gens ne nous connaissent pas et ne restent pas près de nous, c'est mieux pour parler. Mais manger d'abord ça serait pas plus mal, me dis-je en sortant mes petits achats de mon sac de cours déjà bien lourd.

~o~

Je lui offre un sourire quand je vois son air ravi, il donne la sensation d'apprécier cet endroit et je dois reconnaître que sa présence enjouée a un effet communicatif, tout à fait ce dont j'avais besoin pour l'heure. Je m'installe et coupe un petit morceau du panini que je lui approche si jamais il souhaite goûter, chez nous à par quand l'autre n'aime pas, quand je dis nous je parle de ma famille, pas de ma culture, on échange toujours une petite partie du repas quand on mange des plats différents, ça permet de découvrir. J'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié cette sorte de rituel qui rend tout de suite le moment de manger plus convivial, il y a une sorte de lien qui se crée, assez bizarre de dire cela d'un simple morceau de sandwich, par exemple, mais ce petit instant de partager a de mon point vue toujours changé la donne, même énormément à l'occasion.

~o~

Et là j'ai le réflexe à la noix de me pencher et de manger ce qu'on me tends. La faute à Philippe en grande partie, il fait ça depuis qu'on est gosses et Marnie a toujours trouver ça drôle. Comme si j'étais une sorte de petit chien aux réflexes conditionnés... Je bredouille des excuses alors que je dois rougir pitoyablement et finit par lui demander s'il veut un morceau du mien pour compenser. Je me sens bête, encore plus que lorsque je me suis éclaté par terre à cause du filet de volley au milieu du gymnase.

~o~

Je ne retiens pas un véritable rire là, puis je remarque son embarras, ho je n'aurais pas dû, c'était un peu déplacé.

- Désolé...Sur le coup c'est sorti tout seul. Je ne me moque pas de toi hein.. Oui un petit bout s'il te plaît, tu voudras aussi qu'on partage le gâteau?

A cet instant, je dresse l'oreille, lève la tête vers l'écran dans la galerie, cette chanson...Je la reconnais... Alors...Son groupe a percé à ce point? Et cette fille... La grande là qui chante...La voilà donc sa nouvelle muse: sa petite amie... Anatolie, de son nom de scène...

~o~

Je souris parce que je ne lui en veux pas et coupe donc un morceau, en foutant des miettes partout parce que bordel, oui j'ai la classe... La classe d'une andouille dans une quiche lorraine.

- Tu as prit le gâteau pour toi alors garde le, c'est normal.

Je m'aperçois ensuite que son attention est retenu par le clip qui défile sur l'écran proche de nous. Ça me dit rien, pas trop mon genre de musique tout simplement. La fille est jolie mais dans cette industrie vaut mieux être beau gosse pour réussir, avoir une jolie voix ne suffira pas c'est clair. Dans tous les cas, ça a l'air de vachement l'intéresser.

- Tu connais? Perso ça me dit rien.

- Le batteur et bassiste du groupe et moi...On s'est connus autrefois...

Ai-je murmuré d'une voix blanche avant de pouffer en le voyant se battre avec son sandwich. Stéphane a des attitudes, des manières uniques, propres à lui et tellement amusantes, moi qui suis plus renfermé d'ordinaire avec des gens, à part dans l'intimité en faisant très attention à eux, sa spontanéité, sa maladresse me mettent énormément de baume au cœur. Un autre détail, les paroles que cette demoiselle scande, Sparte avait écrit cette chanson pour moi... Du moins à la base... Et puis laissons cette bluette de coté, j'ai été stupide voilà tout! Je mords dans ce qu'il me donne, un peu fade à mon goût, même le panini manque de curry, sans doute pour ne pas agresser le palais local.

~o~

- C'est vrai que t'as dû rencontrer énormément de gens vu la position que ta famille avait...

Je n'ai pas parlé fort et gardé un ton aussi neutre que je pouvais. Je suis sincèrement désolé qu'il ai perdu ses parents et son pays dans la foulée d'ailleurs. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure entrée en matière qui soit mais fallait bien commencer quelque part. Je mange sans grand entrain c'est juste pour me nourrir que par réelle envie. Finalement je soupire, essayant de me justifier.

- Écoute, je te veux pas de mal et je n'ai pas de rancune ou quoique ce soit mais j'ai demandé de l'aide à un ami pour savoir dans quoi je me suis fourré et certaines choses en sont ressorties...

- Alors j'imagine que tu sais tout ou du moins si ta connaissance est douée dans le monde du net qu'elle a dû trouver la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici.

Net, presque froid, je ne l'ai pas voulu pourtant, je sais que ma manière d'amener la conversation a pu sembler cassante, ce n'était pas mon intention. Ce que je précise par la suite, mais je souhaite en finir, déposer mon jeu sur la table, quoi que pour rester dans la métaphore du poker je n'ai plus rien dans ma manche, justes quelques cartes pathétiques portant pour nom immonde la Vérité.

Je me racle la gorge: ne perdons pas de temps, qu est-ce que tu sais, qu'est-ce que tu veux voir confirmer?

~o~

- Ouais. Il m'a donné tout ce qu'il avait même si il a été aidé par quelqu'un que je connais pas. Il dit juste ce que c'est une personne de confiance et voilà, rien de plus. Je n'ai pas envie de me mêler à tout ça honnêtement, je flippe juste pour ma propre famille aussi égoïste que ça puisse paraître... Je suis pas un héros, je suis juste un ado. Comme toi en fait, t'avais rien demandé non plus mais au final on en est là...

Ma comparaison est sans doute maladroite mais j'essaye de lui faire comprendre que fondamentalement, le problème ce n'est pas lui mais la situation dans son ensemble. Je soupire à nouveau... C'est pas comme si je prenais plaisir à ça, j'aurais préféré rester un lycéen normal dont la seule préoccupation dans la vie était de réussir ses études et de pouvoir épouser la fille dont je suis amoureux. Rien qui ressemble à un mauvais rêve façon film d'action de série B où le James Bond aurait des gadgets aussi efficace qu'un pistolet à eau. Je résume donc tout ce foutu dossier carton que j'ai quasi appris par cœur tellement je l'ai lu et relu puis attends une réaction de sa part. Je me mords la lèvre un moment puis rajoute tout bas.

- Je suis vraiment désolé tu sais... Je veux vraiment pas te blesser plus que tu l'es déjà...

~o~

Retour de ce que j'appelais le sourire Mondain, celui que j'affichais à certaines remises de prix car recevoir la coupe devant les caméras par exemple me donnait envie de devenir invisible, me voir traîner à des soirées de gala me blasait à un point inqualifiable selon les jours. Suite de la performance:

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, à moins que tu sois un envoyé du gouvernement ou un Indépendant chargé de me descendre ou de m'inciter au silence, c'est inutile. Ta famille ne risque rien et toi non plus tant que tu n'attires pas leur attention. Ne me demande pas qui ils sont, on l'ignore aussi, le service de protection qui nous a envoyé dans cette ville essaie de découvrir leur identité. Cette personne que tu as vu n'est pas ma grande sœur, ni une parente.

Je respire profondément avant ajouter: De par le métier de ma famille nous étions déjà bien plus exposés à la base que toi... Cette histoire nous dépasse autant...

~o~

Je rougis d'embarras en cachant mon visage dans mes mains. Évidemment, je suis un abruti. Je n'ai aucune importance et ma famille non plus, mon père banquier et ma mère fleuriste franchement ça fait pas rêver. J'ai honte d'avoir flipper autant pour que dalle mais en même je suis soulagé. Ils ne risquent rien et ça me fait du bien. Et je ris, je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est un rire nerveux et incontrôlable qui se fait entendre par saccades. D'un coup je me rends compte de toute la tension que j'ai accumulé et celle-ci s'évacue par ce biais. Je vais passer pour un cinglé ou un psychopathe ou que sais-je mais je ne m'en soucie plus tellement... De toute façon, notre fragile début d'amitié n'a probablement pas tenu le choc... Me voilà pessimiste maintenant. Manquerait plus que je me mette à chialer et je ferais une véritable crise de nerfs.

~o~

- Chut... Écoute je comprends que tu as eu peur... Calme toi...

Lui ai-je dit en sortant un mouchoir de ma poche, je lui donne également un bout de mon gâteau, il a plus besoin de sucre que moi et j'ai pu observer combien consommer les produits sucrés lui est bénéfique. Je me sens coupable, j'ai dû mal me conduire, qu'ai-je dit ou fait? Est ce plus la façon dont je l'ai exprimé qui était à revoir? Je m'en veux... Comment rattraper ça?

Et en plus ils passent un autre clip du groupe, dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais presque pu être fier de l'avoir côtoyé mais...Oser donner ce qu'il avait composé du temps où on s'aimait encore à sa chanteuse... Oublier! Il y a plus important, plus urgent! Je risque un contact sur son épaule, j'aimerais lui dire qu'il n'y est pour rien...

~o~

Je l'entends mais je ne comprends pas trop, bordel je suis dans un état lamentable. C'est lui qui est le plus à plaindre et c'est moi qui fais une crise dans un centre commercial. Le monde à l'envers! Manger le gâteau tiens plus du réflexe mais ça a au moins le mérite de m'aider à reprendre un peu contenance. Lorsque je sens sa main sur mon épaule, j'ose à nouveau le regarder en face. En un discours un peu décousu, je dis encore que je suis désolé, pas pour moi ou mon comportement idiot, non. Désolé pour lui, pour en avoir rajouté une couche.

- Je voulais juste être ton ami...

Et voilà, j'utilise déjà le passé. C'est une conclusion bancale mais sincère au fond et je trouve dommage qu'on se soit retrouvé dans un pétrin de ce genre.

~o~

Cédant à ma pulsion en le voyant si déconfit, je lui fais un câlin et lui tapote gentiment la tête. J'ai tout d'une Maman qui console son petit dernier venant de faire un cauchemar, tant pis, je ne suis plus à ça près... Je lui sors un mouchoir supplémentaire, ce coup ci pour s'essuyer, le précédent ne remplissant plus trop son office. Sa phrase me provoque une sorte de décharge déplaisante: pourquoi prendre un air si désespéré pour me proposer cela? J'ai une étrange sensation, cette tournure évoquant tant celle d'un petit garçon voulant s'excuser...

- Allons ce n'est pas trop tard... En l'état actuel nous ne comptons pas bouger, ce avant six mois minimum d'après ce qui est ressorti.

~o~

Je m'essuie pour avoir l'air plus présentable puis cligne bêtement des yeux au moment où il me câline. Bizarrement ça fait du bien. J'oublie qu'on est entouré de gens, que le temps nous est compté pour retourner en cours, tout ça s'efface le temps de quelques instants. Juste le temps de lui rendre son étreinte. Quand je me sens à nouveau en état de fonctionner correctement, je reprends une distance plus normale dirons-nous.

- Je vais te raccompagner au lycée. Après, je rentre... De toute façon j'arriverais à rien en cours et je veux savoir si mon frère arrive enfin à se remettre de son chagrin d'amour.

Ce que je dis n'a pas forcément d'intérêt mais tant pis. J'enverrais un texto à Marnie pour lui dire de ne pas me chercher aux pauses ni ce soir pour rentrer. Faut que je prévienne Phil aussi pour lui dire que je serais là plus tôt, je dirais que je me sens patraque. J'ai mauvaise mine alors ça fera l'affaire.

~o~

Je me décale, passe la table pour envoyer les miettes dans le sac que je jette à la poubelle, oui je sais petits rats, normalement elles auraient dû être pour vous ces friandises sauf que je n'allais pas les garder dans mon cartable jusqu'à tomber sur un caniveau. Ha? Son frère sort d'une rupture difficile, le pauvre, je compatis. Hm, bon d'accord, s'il pense que cela ne posera aucun problème avec son entourage, qu'il rentre chez lui et se repose, il donne l'air d'en avoir grandement besoin. Devrais je m'en vouloir? Hm, n'exagérons pas non plus. Je lui emboîte le pas.

- Oui, normal... Ça me paraît aussi plus judicieux si je peux me le permettre. Ha...Quant à ton frère, je lui souhaite de se remettre sincèrement. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, ta famille aussi.

~o~

Je jette mes propres ordures puis me met en marche quand il a fini pour qu'il puisse me suivre.

- Oui mais chaque rupture le met K.O de toute façon. Un vrai cœur d'artichaut. Cela dit ça doit être un trait de caractère fraternel d'être nul en amour... Ma famille est juste normale mais je t'en remercie. Et puis, toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de bien. Même le paon aimant à volailles qui te sert de frangin ~

J'espère ne pas le vexer, c'était pour faire un peu d'humour. On marche tranquillement et une fois arrivés devant l'entrée du lycée je lui fais la bise pour lui dire au revoir, comme avec mes amis proches. Est-ce qu'on l'est maintenant? Certainement, en un sens.

~o~

- Tu veux que je te dises un truc Kai aime juste l'attention il a un copain au Groenland, donc elles peuvent rêver dans le vide...Les pauvres... Ton frères s'investit juste énormément quand il s'éprend de quelqu'un, c'est une bonne chose mais en même temps ça met en danger quand on ne tombe pas sur des gens compatibles.

Ses lèvres sur ma joue me surprennent je ne m'attendais pas du tout à me voir si vite traité de cette manière, en dehors du fait que je me suis retrouvé pris au dépourvu. Devant la grille quand on parle du Paon il débarque et m'enlace me demandant où j'étais passé, ce que j'ai mangé...Ect... Pot de Colle.

~o~

Oh. Donc le frangin est gay. Ca me dérange pas plus que ça en fait.

- Je vois. Oui, tu as raison entre ça et ses swings émotionnels... Pour ma part, je me contente d'un amour à sens unique. Travaille bien pour cet après-midi.

Je les regarde interagir ensemble pendant un moment puis finalement, je rebrousse chemin pour rentrer à la maison. Philippe réponds à mon message en me demandant si je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort et une fois que j'ai confirmé que c'était juste un excès de fatigue il est rassuré. Il me dit que Édouard l'a embarqué à une espèce de fête foraine et qu'il ne sait pas quand il va rentrer exactement. Une fois au chaud je balance mes affaires et m'affale sur le canapé pour regarder des émissions débiles. Mon pote à lunettes me prends les cours alors je peux me relaxer. Sans m'en apercevoir je m'endors.

Un baiser sur mon front me réveille et au dessus de moi, mon regard embrumé tombe sur celui vert et brillant de mon aîné. Je m'étire puis le regarde s'agiter, amusé je lui demande de ralentir et là il me raconte tout.

- Ed a voulu que j'aille voir une voyante. J'avais pas trop envie tu vois mais en fait elle est géniale cette fille!

- Tant que ça?

- Elle a tout compris tout de suite ~ Super gentille, jolie aussi.

- Tu t'emballes pas un peu vite?

- Peut-être... J'irais la voir avant que la fête reparte sur la route.

Il frétille de joie, ça me fait du bien. Vraiment, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.

* * *

><p>En espérant que toutes les fautes soient corrigées, les tournures de phrases améliorées, les répétitions supprimées et surtout que l'histoire soit bien fluide ^^<p>

Je sais que vous êtes là, lecteurs fantômes puisque les statistiques vous dénoncent! Mais on vous aime malgré votre silence ^^


End file.
